Silent lights
by strider17
Summary: I fall lightly, like silence coming by surprise. Holding only a single glance before I run and hide. If you see me, then you'll know my name. But for now I'm just a shadow, running in the rain. Bella/Alice R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 Getting used to familer places

Clocks are something I have come to loath over the passed year, the fact that they represent the changes of the world the movement of life, everybody going through it while I remain still, unmoving, unchanging; forever remaining the same. I watch people go through there lives happy and careless, I could be happy and careless but I don't know how. They say that having eternal life is the best thing a person can attain, well I'm a vampire, and so far eternity's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, I'm going to be here forever I should enjoy life…shouldn't I?

I hate having to make up stories about every little thing to keep people from figuring me out, it's infuriating! I go through the motions everyday while humans unbeknownst to what I am; do the same without any fear. I think that people should be afraid of me and my abilities, I am a killing machine! It's so easy for me to draw people in, one word and they swoon to my every whim, even the strongest man wouldn't be a match for me. It sometimes scares me how strong I am, I'm actually stronger then most female vampire's or so I was told by the one who made me, I don't know if it's true I don't hang out with any other vampire's to test it out, I hate what I am if I had my choice I'd fall off the face of the planet in a heart beat…If I had one.

My Mother has started to grow suspicious of my "Attitude" as she's so gracefully put it. This past year has been really hard living with her; everything's an argument especially dinner. I can't eat human food and if I do eat it the odd time to please her, it tastes like charcoal, I have found however that I can eat a rare steak; which is good because when I was human I loved steak now I just love it with a pulse. But now things have gotten worse, she has now refused to buy anymore steak and will only put vegetables on my plate, her view on this is "I've eaten enough protein to last me six or seven years" I beg to differ, but I can't just go and tell her "Hey Mom I'm a vampire." She'd have a heart attack and then attempt to have my head examined. Now that I've found my self between a rock and a hard place I have decided to go live with my father Charlie in Fork's, a little town where there's almost no sun which works for me, Phoenix does not cater to those who glitter, the sun shines a lot here which means I have to cover up and sweat my ass off to hide the fact that I'm as shiny as a diamond. Yes vampire's glitter, one of our many quirks.

My Mother doesn't understand why I'm moving out to Fork's but that's alright the less she knows the better I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt because of what I am. Now that I have my own car I'll be able to get to Fork's sooner then later.

Driving is one of the few times I can actually enjoy myself, It's silent I can let my thought's go and just relax, with a little bit of music it's just about perfect for me and Fork's is about six hours away which give's me a lot of time to think.

Wow Fork's really is cloudy I'm actually a little excited! I can wear a t-shirt without worrying, the town looks the same as it did when I last lived here, back when I was human, Charlie hasn't seen me in a while so my sudden change in appearance wont affect him as much as it affected my Mother. Oh boy when she saw me a week after my run in with my maker she almost hit the ceiling, the first thing she said was "Who gave you permission to have plastic surgery" I was actually really offended I mean did I look that bad before? I of course told my Mom that she was completely wrong and after awhile she just believed me, she has never been able to believe my sudden love of sports though I still can't believe it. I mean I have all this energy I just don't know what to do with myself, so I play sports and I'm of course amazing at them it's funny to think that a year ago I couldn't walk down the sidewalk without getting into some form of a psychical altercation.

I drove down a few streets and came to our house, it still looks the same I don't know why but it surprises me, I wonder where Charlie is?

"Bella?"

Well that answered my question.

"Hey Charlie" I looked at him and smiled he still looked the same a little older but still the same old Charlie.

"So" Charlie began, talking was always a bit hard for him he was like me quiet and liked to keep things short and too the point.

"So, Charlie I see the house is still standing" He smiled at this relived that this wouldn't be as awkward as It could have been, funny it didn't feel awkward at all just different but a good different.

"Yeah Bell's I've managed to keep it in one piece, why don't I uh help you with some of your stuff"

He grabbed a bag and started towards the house, then he stopped and turned around looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time, I knew what was coming before he even said anything.

"You look different Bell's. You….you grew up on me, I always thought that when I saw you again things would just kinda fall back into the way they used to be but you've changed" He smiled "But it's a good change, you're a lovely young woman now"

Wow now that is surprising, Charlie almost never talks about issues or thing's like this, he gets a little uncomfortable and sort of just let's things slide until something needs to be said, maybe he's changed too, he's still human though his scent is proof of that. Not that it's a problem for me, I've grown quite used to being around people, sometimes the urge get's strong but I'm pretty good at taming it; I've never had human blood the first time I tasted blood was three weeks after I had been turned I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to kill anyone but then I was so hungry so I decided that if I had to drink blood I would hunt animals, so far I've done very well animal blood proves to be quite satisfying.

"Bella" Charlie called to me from the door, he was looking at me funny again.

"Yeah Charlie"

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Oh I forgot all about my eyes, they used to be brown but now they've changed. When I was first turned they were red but now there a very bright very intense green; I actually love my eyes I think there awesome most people can't believe that I don't wear contacts.

"Oh they changed color, the doctor already looked into it, he says it has something to do with a protein in my body that changed them, and I do like the color"

He looked confused, as I knew he would be but then he smiled and shook his head, one of the things I loved about Charlie was he could be more relaxed when receiving information, My Mother however took everything ever told to her and blew it into an outrageous issue.

"Well if you're happy I guess its ok as long as it doesn't hurt or anything; does it hurt?"

He voiced his concern and I almost laughed, he could be such a, a Dad sometimes.

"Don't worry Charlie, it doesn't hurt believe me I'm five by five"

"Five by five?"

Of course Charlie was also a Dad in the sense that he does not understand slang in the least.

"Yeah, means I'm a ok"

"Alright then why don't we finally get into the house"

I trotted in behind him listening to him as he rambled on about the house and how not much of it has changed, I only half listened as I looked around. The house had not changed much at all, still the same look, same feel it felt oddly nice like I was finally at home in a way maybe Fork's would prove to be a better place the Phoenix.

It's weird not being able to sleep, I can sort of get into a sleep like state but not actually physically sleep. I get a lot done since I never get tired I still wish sometimes I could just shut my brain off maybe one day I'll figure it out for now I'll just lie here and wait until the morning of my first day of school.

I got up out of my bed and watched the sunrise, it was at least two and a half hours before I had to be up to get ready for school but I get bored easily. I do need to eat before school so I guess I'll go out and take care of that.

Adrenalin is a great thing I love it! Running as fast as I can feels amazing thought I feel a little out of sorts here I feel like something's up but I can't put my finger on it wait a minute maybe it's my nose I should be concentrating on. There's a scent in the air I know what it is before I breathe it in a second I'm. Seems I'm not the only one without a heart beat after all. I don't know why but I'm not that nervous there's something about the scent that puts me at ease actually I feel really, really calm. I hear a figure moving about and instantly know I'm not alone, I close my eye's and see him walking towards me he's about a mile away. I'm so fast I could be gone by the time he gets here but there's something about him that makes me want to stay and see what he wants.

I hold my gaze to the left of the forest I've been running around in for the last twenty minutes and watch him walk into the clearing holding his gaze with me he speaks.

"Hello"

What an introduction I almost expected there to be music in the background.

"Hello"

If he can pull it off then so can I, and eye for an eye now were even.

"I haven't seen you around before"

He walks a little toward me I keep my guard up; still I'll talk to him.

"No I wouldn't think you would have been able to, I just moved here to live with my father"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"There are more of you?"

Ah that's what he's getting at.

"No my father is human"

He looked even more puzzled, just staring at me then he gasped I knew why before he even opened his mouth.

"I've never seen one of our kind with eye's like yours, how is that possible?"

I smirked knowing all the questions he was going to ask me, I needed some more information from him however I didn't even know his name.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jasper, I live here with my family I am but one of our little clan"

Ah so I was right I thought I could smell more then one scent on him and he had a special ability on him, a very unique one I've only encountered once before.

"You have a unique ability to manipulate emotions Jasper"

He smiled.

"Yes, I use it when I need to; you have an ability to read people's minds?"

He seems to be a nice guy his scent emulates that of one who does not feed off humans this gave me a sense of relief, there were others like me.

"Not really I can see things that people do; it's kind of like watching a person's life through a television screen. I can see what there doing right now, what they did last night and what they might do tomorrow. Though the future is not always certain because people tend to change there minds as fast as they change music."

He nodded knowingly, thinking about something I couldn't quite pick up he was singing in his head, ah to keep me form being able to see.

"Don't worry Jasper I don't intend on hurting anyone here I moved here from Phoenix to just start my life in a better way away from my mother and the constant sun blazing down, you know how that is for us"

He chuckled a little.

"Yes there are some days where we do have to hide out; even here the sun makes his appearance"

I smiled relaxing more around him.

"I'm still wondering about your eye's why are they so green?"

Another thing about my ability was I could change my eye color according to my mood and since green was my favorite color I always kept them green.

"It's part of my ability I can change my eye color based on the way I feel, it's also because since I was turned I've only ever fed off of animals I've never had human blood"

He looked stunned; I could tell that even though he now fed off of animals he had fed off humans before.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I just never liked the thought of killing another person it just repulses me"

He nodded.

"Well I have enjoyed meeting you and our talk but if I don't hurry I'll be late for school"

"Ah yes school, your at Fork's high as well"

"Yes along with the rest of my family other then my Mother and Father of course I'll introduce you to them when I see you there"

"I look forward to it Jasper it was nice meeting you"

"Yes same to you, by the way what's your name?"

I turned around and whispered back to him only so her would hear.

"Bella"

With that I turned around and sped out of the forest, back to the house and my bedroom window. I know had a lot to think about maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad after all.

Alright so, I don't know where this came from but it's been written so, should I continue obviously by now you know that I've changed a few things. Bella's a vampire, she has special abilities her eyes are GREEN!! (My Fav color) So yeah review and tell me what you think, should I write more?


	2. Chapter 2: Too close for comfort

Alright, so after my great reviews (Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!) I have decided to post another chapter in my now pretty solid story. I just wanted to clarify a few things I noticed when I read the first chapter again. This story will always be in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise, also I noticed a few grammatical errors please bear with me, this next chapter should be flawless. If anyone wants to message me to be a Beta reader please feel free to do so. (Any ideas for the story are also greatly appreciated) Alright I think that's pretty much it. Thanks again to all my "fans" I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter 2_

_Too close for comfort _

After my run in with Jasper I felt pretty good about the rest of the day. When I was human I was always really shy; I never liked any attention, like I would have been happy if nobody noticed me I was that introverted. Now though, I'm much more confident and I don't mind people looking my way, I've kinda had to get used to that sort of thing since I was turned. Human's literally drool over me, it's kind of embarrassing; on there part anyway, I feel sorry for them. There so easy to manipulate, I guess that's what happens when all you think about is sex, food and television. Charlie should be heading off to work in about ten minutes; I still have about a half an hour before I'm even supposed to be "Awake" so I guess I can just lounge around until then.

"Bella?"

I guess I wouldn't be doing any lounging. I go up and opened the door to see Charlie nervously standing there like he was sorry he knocked, it's so funny how he's so careful around me; my Mother was never careful or tactful about anything. If she had something to say, she'd blurt it out with no regard to anyone or anything.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and I should be back around eight-thirty, I'm working a bit late tonight."

"Alright no problem, I'll have dinner ready for you by the time your back, steak ok?"

He looked at me and smiled, one thing that we always used to do together when I was little was have our special steak dinners. As I said before, Mom never really liked steak but on the nights where she'd make it, Charlie and I were ecstatic.

"With baked potatoes?"

I smiled.

"Of course with bacon and feta cheese, now go or you'll be late for work."

"Alright I'll see ya later then Bell's. Love you"

"Love you too Charlie"

A few minutes later he was out the door and on the road to work. I looked at the clock it was 7:47, school started at 8:40 I guess I better get ready to go school.

I hopped into my pick up and drove down the road listening to a little music as I went. I turned into the parking lot and immediately noticed what I already expected, everyone was staring at me. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised I was the only one with a red Dodge pick up, a fairly nice one too. I of course also knew the stares would only get more intense when people saw what I looked like. I followed along the line of cars until I found a parking spot, grabbing my bag I hopped out of the car looking around, everyone's eyes on me; I smiled a little and with a deep breath started towards the school.

On my way to the doors I heard my name being called, I turned around and smiled. It was Jasper standing with his family, all of whom are vampires. I smiled and walked over to the group taking them in.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you made it on time"

"Hey Jasper, yeah thanks, our conversation didn't take up as much time as I thought"

He laughed and looked over at his family as if motioning them to talk to me. The first one, the biggest one in the group stepped forward.

"Hey Bella I'm Emmet, nice to see another one of us around here."

I shook his hand; I could tell he was letting on that he was the strong one of the group so I gave a nice squeeze to his hand to show him I was as well.

"Ha, ha nice grip there Bella"

He turned around to the blonde woman beside him.

"I like her already."

She turned to me and smiled, though she seemed to make the smile conniving instead of friendly.

"Hey Bella I'm Rose, I hope that you wont be causing us any trouble there's a lot of our kind already here"

I shook her hand and said my own hello; while Jasper gave her a scolding glance, she smirked and stepped back. Next was this blonde guy. He looked like those types of guys you'd see in magazines, the ones every girl falls for.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward nice to meet you, I agree with Emmet it's nice to see a knew face around here"

"Thanks Edward, and don't worry I don't plan on causing too much trouble" Giving Rose a little look of my own, she smirked at me again almost as if to say "Don't worry were cool" Jasper smiled and then looked around.

"Where's Alice I told her to stay with us so she could meet Bella"

Emmet laughed a loud hearty laugh, I could tell I was going to like him; he reminded me of a giant teddy bear.

"You know how she is dude; she does what ever she feels like doing and then two seconds later she gets bored and finds something else."

Edward smiled, and Rose chuckled.

"Well I hope she get's here soon"

"Don't worry Jasper I told you I'd get here on time"

I looked to the side of Edward, and there before me was the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on, her scent was amazing! Just standing there made me want to rip her clothes off.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice"

She skipped passed Edward, almost like a ballerina, another thing I noticed which made me smile on the inside; she was so tiny like a fairy or something. I was now going to dub her Tinker Bell in my mind. She held out her arms to me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Were going to be best friends"

I laughed and hugged her back not knowing what else to do; she was so beautiful, so perfect I almost had no words.

"Well I'm glad I found that out now instead of later, that would have left me terribly confused"

She laughed airily and hooked her arm around mind and said to the rest of the group.

"Alright let's get going class starts in five minutes"

She turned to me.

"Don't worry about being new Bella, I'll show you around, were going to have so much fun!"

I smiled and laughed a little, her attitude was intoxicating, it made you feel about ten times happier then you usually would. I looked back at Jasper who just smirked.

"Its how she is, you better get used to it I think she likes you"

Oh I hope she does, I already know I really like her.

"Hey" She yelled over her shoulder. "Don't be jealous, I'm just fabulous!"

With her final words she turned straight ahead and walked me along to class.

I didn't think History could possibly get anymore boring but I was wrong. My teacher had about as much excitement as a box of baking soda, just listening to his voice drone on and on was driving me crazy! And to think I'm going to be eighteen forever, high school will never end for me. I guess Alice sensed that I was starting to become completely and totally bored because she suddenly put her hand on my thigh.

"Don't worry" She said it so fast and so quietly, no one would have been able to even see her lips moving.

"Class will be over soon and then we have an hour lunch, so we can talk and hang out then, just a few more minutes"

She smiled and squeezed my thigh and put her hand back up on the desk, I wanted to moan right there, but I held it in; that's the last thing I want someone to hear when I've only just met them. "Oh what was that you said?" "Oh nothing Alice, I just wanted to say that's it's not even third period yet and I'd like to molest you right here in History class!" Yeah not a conversation I'm willing to have, I may be a vampire but if that happened I'd be a very embarrassed vampire. Lucky for me History only lasted another ten minutes then the bell rang and the sea of students started towards there favorite place "The Cafeteria"

"I honestly can't believe people eat this stuff!"

Emmet was holding up something in his plate that slightly resembled an old chewed up shoe, the menu had said "Fresh Roast Beef" But I'm not so sure that there was anything "Fresh" about what they were serving us. I pushed my plate away and grimaced.

"Lucky for us we don't have to eat it" I looked at the shoe again "Ever"

Jasper laughed and looked at me.

"So Bella how was History? I heard you were in Alice's class"

I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Don't even remind me, I absolutely hate that class!"

Rose piped up, smirking evilly.

"I bet that's because Alice is in the class with you"

Alice looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"I'll have you know _Rosalie Janet Cullen_ that Bella and I had a great time in history learning about the effect's treaties had on the first nations"

I smirked.

"Oh yes quite interesting, did you know that, that class also has the power to make me want to fall asleep! And the worst part is...I can't!"

We all laughed and continued talking about various things until the bell rang and we headed to our next class.

Alice trotted behind me as I tossed the "Old Shoe" into the garbage; I swear if it's possible I'll have nightmares about that thing.

"So Bella what do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule, I had a spare! What luck, I had nothing to do for an hour and a half.

"Ha, looks like I get to relax I've got a spare and then P.E right after that."

She took the schedule from me and started bouncing from foot to the other.

"Ohhh this is so fantastic! We both have spares and P.E together we can enjoy our time off and then finish the day together."

It's so funny how happy she get's but I can't help but smile around her she's just so adorable.

"Well that's good what should we do?"

"We could just hang out in the parking lot, I drove here in my new car actually you should come and see it it's absolutely amazing!"

I laughed while she grabbed for my hand to drag me out the door.

"I guess I don't have a choice then."

She looked back and smiled as we headed towards her car.

"And this is my stereo, pretty nice isn't it?"

I looked around the car and nodded, I could think of a few things that were pretty nice to look at as well. Alice looked at me and smiled turning down the music that was now playing.

"So Bella what brings you to Fork's it's been a long time since we've seen any vampires other then ourselves around here"

I turned to face her, trying to think of how to answer the question.

"Well, I just kind of needed a change of pace, I wanted to see what it would be like out here, so one day after talking to my Dad Charlie, I told my Mom that was moving back to Fork's she wasn't to thrilled about it but she allowed it all the same and now here I am."

She looked at me and smiled that smile again; suddenly she got really close; too close. I felt my insides begin to get warm and the blood in my body immediately went between my legs, if I had a heart it would be beating a thousand times a second. She leaned in and said in a sultry voice.

"I'm glad you're here"

I don't know if I want to take her and fuck her right now in her car or drive it off campus and fuck her in her car in the woods! God I can be such a perv but I mean she's intoxicating! Being beside her makes me melt and now she's so close, too close for comfort but right now I don't mind the discomfort; I'd like things to get much more uncomfortable if it means being close to her likes this. I swallow a moan and smile back at her barely able to gather my thoughts as I squeak out.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm here too"

She smiles at me again her eyes dazzling as she turns the music back up and we talk about random things. We talked right through P.E not that it mattered anyway; I only needed to attend school for show until I graduated this year. I'd miss everything on the planet if it meant that I could sit and talk to Alice Cullen all the time. She was perfect in everyway and I knew the second I saw her I wanted her, I wanted her really, really bad. Oh man I don't know what I've walked into but if it turns out half as good as she looks then I'm ok with what ever comes my way.

Alright another Chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! And I promise I'm going to try and incorporate the "Five by five" line throughout the story (Without making it annoying of course) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3: Lust is a four letter word

Alright so I know that most of you guys want to kill me because I've taken so long to update this. So I'd like to apologize; I've spend almost all of June and July up in Kearny fishing and all that fun outdoor stuff. So now that I'm back it's onto chapter 3.

_Chapter 3_

_Lust is a four letter word_

It's been a month since I moved to Fork's and I love it here. Alice and I are, as she said when we first met "Best Friends" we spend almost every moment together. Jasper is the coolest guy, really easy going but there's one major problem…He and Alice are together!! This is probably the worst realization of my life so far, I don't know what to do! Alice she's…she loves him and I can't take that away from them.

I met the rest of the Cullen's, Carlisle is a doctor here in Fork's. Esme is his wife and "Mother" of the rest of the "Children" as she likes to call them. Carlisle is a really nice guy, he's especially interested in the color of my eye's, he wonders if it's possible for other vampires to achieve the same thing I have; I'm not sure about it but it would be interesting to find out. I found out that Rosalie and Emmet are dating, not that I'm surprised; they can't keep there hands off each other, Alice thinks that Edward has taken a bit of a liking to me but I hope that's not the case, I've been told that he can read minds so I hope that he knows that I'm completely and unbelievably in love with Alice.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Alice bouncing toward me, my breath hitched in my throat as she enveloped me in a back breaking hug.

"Hey Alice, what's the occasion?"

She turned around and smiled her dazzling smile, tilting her head to the side like a little puppy…a very attractive puppy…a very attractive puppy with a drop dead gorgeous body that I would just love to…

"Hey Bella you realize your drooling right?"

Oh my god did I say any of that out loud? Please tell me I did not say any of that out loud!

"Say what out loud?"

I looked over at Alice shocked and slightly afraid; I know I did not just say that out loud.

"Bella what are you thinking about? What did or didn't you say out loud? You know I can read minds too right?"

Oh that's why she heard me, maybe she didn't hear the whole thing, she's not freaking out, that's a good sign!

"Oh nothing Alice, just thinking and that's cool about the mind reading thing"

Alice looked over at me not totally believing me; I smiled and shrugged patting her arm.

"Don't worry pixie, I'm five by five just a little stressed, family and school and what not."

Alice looked at me and smirked, hand on her hip.

"Oh so I got a nickname now huh?"

I smirked; finally something I did was right!

"Yeah well I figure since you call me green eyes all the time, it was only fair that you get a nickname as well"

Alice smiled again, slowly walking towards me; she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"I like the nickname, though Edward has had it for me for a while. It sounds sweet coming from you"

I looked into her stunning golden brown eyes, nothing ever looked so beautiful.

"Now come on green eyes, were gonna be late for our lovely history class if we don't hurry"

"Alright, to the past we go!"

Alice laughed, light and…..pixieish, I guess when you walk, talk and look like a pixie you laugh like one too. I was about to say something about my amazing humor, when Emmet jumped up onto my shoulders…It still amazes him that I can stand his "Awesome strength" as he so gracefully puts it.

"Hey ladies what are you jabbering about?"

"Well Emmet I was just telling Alice how easy it is for me to carry you"

"Oh really? You think your stronger then me green eyes?"

"Is this officially my new nickname?"

Alice smiled and shrugged.

"I guess so and you should be happy, it's cute and it suits you…Now get down Emmet people are starting to look"

"Aww I wanted her to carry me all the way to class"

"Aww maybe after class I'll carry you to the dump, I think it would be a nice place for you"

And as if it was possible, Alice laughed the loudest and longest laugh I've heard from her yet.

"Ok Bella definitely get's points for that, now down boy before Rosalie accuses Bella of seducing you"

"Too late"

In a split second Rosalie was in front of me, trying her hardest to look angry, of course when trying that with me, one usually fails.

"Bella did I hear that right, are you trying to seduce my man?"

I threw Emmet off my shoulders, he landed on his feet slightly shaken by my sudden movement, I wrapped my arms around his midsection; leaning into his arm. He was to say the least pleasantly surprised.

"Yes Rosalie its true Emmet has been cheating on you with me"

I said this while trying not to laugh at the mortified look on Emmet's face. Emmet looked at all of us in horror, and then as if a light bulb went off in his head; he jumped away from me.

"Wait, babe this is totally not true, I would never ever do anything like that…Bella's just joking…Right Bella?"

He looked at us like he was about to cry and I was the first to bust a gut laughing.

"Emmet that has got to be the greatest face you have ever made in the history of life!"

I laughed so hard I sat down on the railing next to him; Rosalie was leaning on Alice also laughing hysterically. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even noticed Jasper and Edward come over to us. Edward was the first to speak up since he knew right away what had just happened.

"So Emmet you cheated on Rosalie? With Bella?"

"Shut up goldilocks, it was a prank"

Edward chuckled.

"That you didn't seem to pick up on I see"

Emmet glared daggers at Edward who was starting to laugh; he must have seen the whole event playing out in our heads. Jasper just stood there smiling and shaking his head.

"Alright guys since I seem to be the only one who's partially sane, why don't we head inside before it rains?"

And as if on cue a big rumble of thunder bellowed from the now black sky, it looked like it was going to be a bad storm and that thunder was a warning sound for us to get inside before we got drenched.

I looked over at Jasper as I walked beside Alice, smirking at his reaction to the whole "Emmet ordeal"

"My Jasper, I'm surprised you're not busting your gut laughing.

He smirked at me leaning in my direction.

"I've had my share of gut busters on account of Emmet and to be honest I'm not entirely sure what happened; though I'm sure the ol' softie will let me know later on today"

"Come on is this national make fun of Emmet day? I'm sensitive…like a hermit crab; got a hard exterior but if you crack that I'm helpless"

We all stopped and stared at Emmet, Edward was the first to start the laughing frenzy all over again, this time Jasper joined in. I looked at Emmet who was just staring at all of us, poor guy he stuck his foot in his mouth and now he can't get it out.

"Aww guys stop Emmet looks like he's either going to cry and run to the girl's bathroom or kill each and every one of us and make it look like an accident."

"Your damn right I'll start with you green eyes"

"Alright, alright. Baby don't worry its ok if you're a big softie; cause you're my big softie"

I know that I'm probably this biggest bitch ever but the comment that follows could not be avoided.

"Hey Rosalie I don't quite get that, how can you be big and soft at the same time?"

Rosalie snorted, Edward laughed long and hard, Jasper just stood there chuckling into his shoulder, Alice looked like she would explode and poor old Emmet was mortified.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I promise no more; my jokes have ceased for today"

"Aww but they were so funny"

Jasper took Alice's hand in his, laughing along with her feigned disappointment.

"Don't worry Alice I'm sure Bella will have more jokes, she'll just say them when the Mammoth isn't around to hear them"

"Hey Jazz don't think that calming me down will work, I will give you a wedgie!"

"Sure you will big guy, after Bella whoops your ass with out even having to move"

Edward looked at Jasper with an amused expression.

"How do you figure that Jazz?"

Jasper turned to look at the group with a smile on his face, and a side glance at Emmet.

"Bella only needs to speak and Grumpy over there is rendered helpless"

We all laughed, even Emmet joined in. With a few minutes to spare we started getting our books for our first classes.

Alice walked up to me books in tow.

"So Bella ready for history?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be…I really don't feel like going to any classes today…"

Alice looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well it looks like we won't have to because the power is going to go out."

I looked at her amused, damn vampires; I know were just too cool.

"Alright and when is this going to happen?"

"Right…now"

And of course the lights flickered a few times and went out, three seconds of silence and then a loud cheer arouse from the class rooms. In one second Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie were standing beside us.

"All right guys what do we do now?"

Oh Emmet, always asking the big important questions. I looked at the Cullen's thinking of what we might be able to do then I noticed there eyes, they were starting to get dark. I guess going out to feed wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I like your idea Bella"

I looked at Alice and smiled.

"I knew you would, come on guys lets see what's hanging out in the forest"

They all looked at me as if I just gave them the best idea in the history of ideas.

"Hell yeah let's go"

Edward jabbed Emmet in the ribs.

"Hey slow down there big guy the forest isn't going to disappear"

With a roll of the eyes and a smile on our faces we all walked out of the school and into the Jeep to head out and get some food.

________________________________________________________________________

I don't know weather to laugh or laugh until I pee, the sight before me is a very funny one. Alright so it all started when we got into the forest and went out hunting everything was going great until Emmet challenged Edward to a kick boxing match.

_FLASH BACK _

"Hey Edward did you eat enough?"

Edward looked up from the creek we were at; he had just finished washing his hands and face. Jasper and Alice…to my dismay were cuddling on a rock above the creek; Rosalie and I were sitting on a tree branch talking about random things.

"Yeah I'm good I won't need to feed until tomorrow morning"

Emmet nodded knowingly, rubbing his hand on his chin. He was thinking about something and it was most likely something really stupid.

"Hey Edward you wanna have a kick boxing match?"

Yup definitely stupid; really, really stupid.

Edward looked up at Emmet smirking as he put his hand in his hair.

"Well I guess, is there a prize or something?"

Emmet laughed. I smirked.

" Hey Edward, how about the knowledge that you beat Goliath"

Jasper laughed from his place on the rock and joined in.

"Bella I think _"The Mammoth"_ is a better nickname"

I laughed.

"I don't know Jazz, I personally like _"Big softie"_ the best."

Jasper started to laugh along with Alice; Rosalie nudged my arm with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Alright green eyes that's it"

Emmet jumped up to the tree and tried to grab my arm but I flipped out of the way landing perfectly in front of him, he started to go for me again. I grabbed a vine from a tree and tied it to his legs, threw him up in the air, he landed on a thick branch up in the tree hanging by the back of his pants.

_END OF FLASH BACK _

I now have a very angry Emmet in front of me, with the rest of the Cullen's laughing around me. I feel kinda bad so I'll give the big guy a hug.

"I'm sorry Emmet, you're just too easy to make fun of"

He looked down and smiled.

"Yeah I know green eyes, I'm also way too nice when it comes to chicks, if you had of been Edward or Jazz we'd still be fighting"

"That's ok Emmet"

Edward jumped down beside him.

"Why don't we all head back to the Jeep, Bella would you like to join us?"

Of course I would, anything to be close to Alice, even though she's held up with Jazz at the moment. Charlie already knows I'm with her so he shouldn't be worried.

"Sure I got nothing to do, except that history assignment Alice…"

"Yes green eyes?"

I faltered and chuckled as she bounced in beside me.

"Alice you and I have that history project to work on anyway, it's due tomorrow"

She looked up thoughtfully, and then smiled.

"Your right, alright lets go back to the house then, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be wondering where we are."

"Alright it's settled, hey Edward since my lady is now going to be busy I challenge you to a Lord of the Rings marathon"

Edward chuckled as we all climbed into the Jeep.

"Alright Jazz sounds like a plan, Emmet you in?"

Emmet looked up from the neck of Rosalie, they really cannot keep there hands of each other.

"Nah boys I'm gonna be busy tonight"

Rosalie looked at him; man lust really is a four letter word.

"Damn right you're busy tonight, and if you do not drive fast I will kill you!"

Emmet laughed as he revved the engine.

"Yes Mam"

With Alice beside me as we drove down to the Cullen house, I tired my hardest to think of anything other then what I really, really wanted to do to her. Damn emotions I should be able to turn them off!

Alright I'm gonna stop it there sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I promise I'm gonna be updating this one more frequently. Reviews are always appreciated, so go on and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes half closed

Thank you, all you guys who review this story are truly awesome. Now to warn you, this chapter and the chapters to come are going to get a little more heated (I'm not going to tell you in what way, you can let your mind run wild) so enjoy it, and don't forget to push that little review button at the end of the page. Oh, and for the first time in this story the POV has switched to Alice.

_Chapter 4_

_Eyes half closed_

_Alice POV_

You know the saying, If it aint broke…Don't fix it! Especially when you have no idea what you are DOING! This should be common knowledge to anyone but of course Emmet, my stupid Ox of a brother; has again put his foot in his mouth in the presence of my ever-growing addiction…Bella. I guess it's not such a big deal; I'll just kill him later. Why oh why, do men have to talk about such dirty things in public! I mean ok, it's not like I wouldn't want to make out with Bella on our couch but not when the family is around and not when I don't even know if she feels the same way! I hope she's not able to figure out what's going on, not yet; I need time just to figure it out and then there's Jasper. I have been with him for over sixty years! He's been nothing but amazing to me, if I were to tell him what I'm thinking right now he'd be devastated, no I can't do this to him I'll just have to ignore everything I'm feeling and just stop…

"Hey Pixie are we going to work on that history project, or are you still fuming over what Emmet blurted to Carlisle and Esme?"

Oh, Bella; she's always able to sneak up on me, I'll have to be on my guard around her now; I can't let anything happen, I just can't.

"Hey, yeah let's go up to my room where the cave men can't bother us"

Jasper looked up at me and smiled, oh if he only knew half of the things I think about when he's not around.

"Hey, we are not cave men"

Bella perked up at the sound of Emmet talking…again.

"No Emmet just you, those arms of yours could drag concrete"

Emmet was just about to say something, when Jasper sat him down with a light push.

"Alright let's leave the girls alone, I think you have already said enough for one night Em"

I mouthed a thank you to Jasper, he smiled and winked and turned back to Frodo talking to Sam on our plasma, I seriously think there was something going on between those two. I walked Bella up to my room, all the while hoping that she wouldn't try to concentrate on me too much; if she did she'd be able to read me like an open book.

"Well here it is"

My room is nice and big with various books and music and most things you would find in a vampires room. Bella walked over to the table I had and plopped her stuff down, grabbing her bag she pulled out her macbook and looked over at me, if looks could make you melt, I'd be a puddle on the floor.

"So, Alice ready to start our project?"

I closed the door and started towards her.

"You have no idea"

_Bella's POV _

Alice is sure acting strange, I'm glad were away from the rest of the Cullen's, I love being around them but when there's so many people in one room I can't focus on anyone's thought's, it's just a blast of images and none of them make sense. Maybe I'll focus a little more on Alice to see what's up with her.

"Alright so Ancient Egypt, pharaohs, mummies and the Nile. Looks like we got a lot to work with, so how should we present it?"

I looked at Alice trying to coax her into talking, the once bubbly personality was gone, and I could tell she was in deep thought but about what? I knew she didn't hear me; so I started concentrating on her, just her. Slowly everything fell away except for Alice and everything she was thinking about, in a flash everything started flood out of her; random pictures and dialogue ran through my mind until finally I got to what I wanted, what she was thinking about right now. I pulled my macbook in front of me and pretended to work on something while she sat quietly, looking absently at her history book. In a moment I could hear everything she was thinking.

(AN Alice's thoughts will be in_ Italics_ and Bella's will be in brackets)

_I wish we didn't have to work on this stupid project; there are a million other things I like to do right now._

(Ha there are a million other things I'd like to do too.)

_Egypt so interesting, this book looks like it's as tired of itself as I am_

(I'm pretty tired of this book too; maybe I have an old project on here that we can just hand in)

_I need to stop being so moody, I bet Bella's wondering what's up with me; I wish I knew what was up with me, I've never felt this way about anyone…not even Jasper makes me feel the way she…_

(AHHH! OMGWTFBBQ!! Who is she talking about, what's happening why'd she stop? What are you thinking about Alice?)

_Oh it's no use I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this act up, just being near her is making want to jump across this table and fuck her brains out. _

(Oh my god, Alice wants to fuck me, holy shit what do I do? I need to stop listening before I do something dumb, stupid brain bad idea I think I need air, or a joint! Damn it I need something, anything. I need to get out of here!)

I pulled my face back from the computer screen and shook my head a few times, I blinked and looked around; Alice was still sitting looking at her history book; she must have not noticed me move, she's still thinking. I stood up and stretched trying to sound normal.

"Hey Alice, you don't mind if I go outside for a minute do you?"

Alice looked up from her book, a worried expression on her face passing so fast if I hadn't of paid close attention, I would have missed it.

"Sure Bella go ahead, windows right there"

It's funny how you could only say that to a vampire, I smiled at her and jumped out of the window, climbing onto a tree branch I sat back and thought about what Alice had been thinking. She said that I made her feel things she had never felt before, could she love me the way I love her? It would be nice but I was thinking the same thing she was earlier, what about Jasper?

_Alice POV_

Bella just jumped out of the window a second ago, I wonder what got into her, one minute she was looking at her computer the next she was wanting to go outside? Weird but I guess it's not a big deal, I probably bored her being so silent, oh well at least she's not here; I can really think about what I'm going to do, I let a little of my thinking get the better of me I hope she wasn't able to hear me. Maybe I should go see what she's doing.

_Bella's POV_

I looked over to the window to see Alice coming towards me, I'm feeling better now, I got a joint in my hand and smoke in my lungs; I know she'll wonder what I'm doing, I guess old habit's die hard this one I could never really kick oh well it's not like I've got a risk of dying from lung cancer. Alice climbed in beside me looking at my hand.

"Bella what on earth is that?"

I looked at her with mischievous eyes, a lazy smile played my lips as my eyes started to get that familiar heavy feeling, I had only just lit it up but I haven't had one in so long; I guess I was getting really happy, really fast.

"Are you telling me you have no idea what weed is?"

She looked at me then at the joint then back at me, small smile on her lips.

"I've heard of it, though I've never seen a vampire do it, why are you doing it?"

I heaved a sigh as I took another toke watching the smoke float away from the tree, in the moon light it almost looked as if it could have been the northern lights, dancing in front of me, nothing ever looked so trippy.

"Well I've only been a vampire for four months and when I was human I adopted this habit, part of me being different, apparently in Phoenix no one smokes pot, it's almost as if they think it's supposed to be like Hollywood or some shit like that and I just basically said fuck it, I like smoking it so I'm gonna fucking smoke! And if you don't fucking like it then fuck you!"

Alice laughed and poked me in the ribs.

"That a lot of fucks in one sentence, I think I like you when your stoned, more relaxed and chilled out"

My eyes felt really heavy as I tired to look at my pixie and understand what she was saying, I feel completely invincible now I could almost tell her that I heard what she was thinking about me…almost.

"Well I didn't smoke it for a while because I thought it might make me sick or something now that I'm a vampire but I've had it on me and just decided to roll it and smoke it and I'm happy to report that I'm feeling completely stoned."

Alice laughed again leaning her head back on another branch.

"Hey Bella, could you maybe teach me how too roll a joint"

I turned my head so fast I almost lost the joint; if my face could break it would from how big my smile is.

"Dude you seriously want to roll a joint?"

Alice looked at me like my head was on backwards; still she inched closer to me, were almost nose to nose.

"Dude did you seriously just call me dude?"

I looked at her like she just said something in a foreign language; I did not just call her dude…did I?

"Ok I totally forget what you asked me, except for you accusing me of calling you dude that I remember"

Alice smiled at me as I put my unfinished joint in its case, she really is beautiful the way her hair is so crazy yet so perfect all at the same time, her eyes when she smiles and those lips that I so desperately want to taste, so bad just a small taste and I'd be in heaven.

"Well it's ok that you're a stoner Bella, I promise I'll keep your secret"

She giggled as she laid her head down on my shoulder, this sudden contact is going to make me explode, doesn't she know I'm completely ripped?

"Oh fuck me!"

Oh shit! I totally just said that out loud, oh fuck what the hell, I should just shut my mouth, why the fuck do I even talk? Alice was looking at me now oh shit what have I done, she probably hates me…wait why the hell is she breathing so hard?

"Do you really want me to fuck you, or are you saying it because you like the word?"

This is defiantly not happening, I'm dreaming and in a moment I'll wake up, I should just throw myself of this tree right now…Ok right now.

"Well I uh would love to get fucked but uh I didn't mean, I just uh; holy fuck I'm friggin stoned"

Alice pushed her hand inside mine, putting her mouth close to my ear. Slowly she whispered.

"I know how to make this a trip to remember"

Oh my god! Niagara Falls just fell out of my panties, I could fucking go swimming I'm so wet. I don't want to make a sound maybe if I close my eyes I'll disappear or at least keep the river from running down my legs.

_Alice POV_

I don't know what I'm doing I need to stop, I can't let this happen! I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen; why, why did I just say that? Oh but I want her so bad and she smells so good, God I should just fucking kiss her, why haven't I fucking kissed her yet?

"Bella"

I lean my head against hers as I try to make sense of what I'm doing; she looks at me almost as if she's in pain; she smells even better then before, she must be so wet; I can't believe she hasn't done anything yet. And now I feel my own body starting to respond; more and more a fire burns within me as I smell her arousal, my fangs start to elongate in anticipation to what I could possibly get if I gave in, and just like that I kiss her.

"Oh fuck"

I smile as Bella moans out the words barely audible to human ears but I hear her just fine, suddenly every thought that was rational is gone, I'm in complete animal mode; kissing Bella with every ounce of emotion my body has. I want to hear her moan my name, I need to hear her groan in pleasure; just once, just once for me.

_Bella's POV_

I can't believe Alice is kissing me I don't even know what to feel, I can't even describe what I feel, I need to move, I've got to feel every inch of her body; I need to know that if just for a second, she belongs to me.

I run my tongue along the bottom of her fangs and she moans low and wonderful, I smile as we continue to kiss in this tree, I run my hands up along her spine feeling every muscle, every curve. She sat up a little looking into me with eyes so fierce I didn't know what to do and then something flashed in those eyes and Alice jumped out of the tree. Sprinting towards the woods in the blink of an eye, had a human been standing beside her; they wouldn't have been able to see her.

I feel like I'm the Twilight zone and my brain's melting away as I watch her retreating figure; hopelessly wishing that I had the strength to go after her but my high had been gone for over ten minutes; and harsh reality made the sane part of my brain go stiff and silent. I jumped out of the tree and started to walk my way home listening to the whispers of the wind and my mind went to anything that could make the whole I felt in my heart grow smaller and more distant.

Ok I finally got another chapter in, I hope you guys like it; a little darker then my previous chapters but I like it. Make sure you review; they make my brain sprout ideas. Oh and I know I made Bella a pot smoking vampire but it's all good I like her like that.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotion explosion

Alright so I know I haven't updated this in a while (Severe writers block) Then suddenly out of the blue I got a mass of ideas and now I'm writing like a maniac. Thank you too all of you who have been patient with me, and thank you for the reviews it's always a big motivator so if you want more chapters keep em coming!

_Chapter five_

_Emotion explosion_

Emotions are what make people, people. I'm not a human person but I am a person and emotions are felt tenfold when you're a vampire; everything is intensified especially pain, I was in agonizing pain wondering what I could do to ease it. The only thing; no the only one I can think of is Alice and it makes it even harder to try and stop the pain I'm feeling. So it would seem that even though I was still some what coherent I had no idea what was going on, my body wasn't responding and I stood like an idiot just looking around trying to figure out what had happened. Alice had not been around for almost a week now and it was getting to the point where I was starting to become extremely worried; I was so caught up in thinking about random things that I totally forgot who I am. I'm a vampire. A vampire with powers. Maybe I should stop acting like an idiot and use them.

Slowly I started to let everything go and just listen, the slight breeze in the air became prominent, the leaves blowing along the forest floor; squirrels scurrying up trees, every sound is alive. I need to find her, images started passing through my head random people's thoughts. Someone smiling, someone getting in trouble for smoking…Nothing I cared about.

"Ah this is fucking hopeless!"

I'm alone with no one to answer back, maybe she's too far away maybe I have to…

"_Bella"_

I know I'm alone but I heard my name, grasping at the shred of hope I have, I listen to the voice.

In a second I'm blasted with images of the person I've been looking for_ Alice _she's extremely upset and scared, too many thoughts are running through her head for me to pin point what's going on but I know she's thinking about me and that's all I need to go after her.

With lightning speed I started toward the thicker part of the forest letting my nose and ears guide me; the breeze picks up and blows toward me the scent of Alice not too strong but strong enough for me to know that I'm going the right way. I have to get to her; running is all I've got, so like a track star I take off speeding through the forest until I come to a place that seems oddly familiar. I don't know why, I've never been here before at least that I can remember; still there's a calm over this place, soothing it almost makes me feel a little better, almost.

"Shit, why does life have to be so damn difficult?"

I wish someone could answer that question; it would be nice to know why. Suddenly I feel someone around me and then I smell _her_; maybe a mile away coming towards me she doesn't seem to be in the mood to run anymore, she's coming to talk to me. I know before I look that she's there and a wave of relief washes over me.

"Bella?"

I look behind me and there she stands, I know I should be feeling angry but I don't; I feel complete.

"You came back?"

It still feels too good to be true she's back but it almost seems like if I move she'll disappear and I'll never see her again. She looks at me and smiles though it's not a true smile; when she smiles it reaches her eyes and makes her face look, if it were possible even more beautiful. I know I should say something but I can't think of what to say, why the hell didn't I think of what I would say when I found her!

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry"

I look at her astonished, why should she be sorry I know full and well why she left; I crossed a line that shouldn't have even been drawn, I just should have not gone there if I hadn't she'd be..

Alice came right up to me, noses touching and an intake of unneeded air showed her just how much I need her.

"I'd be what Bella? The moment I saw you I wanted you, the second Jasper told me about you I had a vision of you and I working on our history project, I tried to change the outcome but I couldn't."

She had a vision? She knew?

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on with me Bella, I've never felt this way before; it's getting very hard for me to control my self around you, I don't want to lose Jasper but I no longer feel any attraction to him. It's almost as if the second you came to Forks I found my soul mate"

I can't believe what I'm hearing I want to kiss her but I don't get the chance because she stands up. Damn it pixie why do you have to move! Suddenly she was right in front of me, I was afraid to move if I had of needed the oxygen that this earth is full of I would have been afraid to breath.

"Bella you….your something else I don't know what it is but I want you more then I've wanted anything in my life I.."

She faltered looking away, who knew that someone so perfect could be rendered speechless by someone like me? Before I could even rationalize the thoughts in my head I smashed my lips to hers putting my entire being into the kiss, I wanted her to feel every inch of my complete and utter adoration for her.

Alice POV

Oh this girl is going to kill me! Why the hell does she have to be so fucking irresistible? I can't even think Bella's kissing me all over and I don't want her to stop I want her to just take me right here, right now. I don't think I would have been able to resist she's everything I want, my body cries out for her to touch me, hold me, everything! If only for a second I know what heaven feels like.

Bella POV

Alice is kissing me back and she's trying to undress me! Oh god what am I gonna do? We'll probably smash every rock on this beach, though to be honest I couldn't really give a shit right now. I pick Alice up and back her into a big red wood; perfect it will hold up for some of this, Alice seems to like where my minds going because her hand is in a dangerous place, a hair above the waste line of my jeans and little does she know I'm not wearing any underwear. I suck at her collar bone and move my hands down to her skirt pushing aside her panties I run my middle finger up her slit and she moans, oh god….I just jizzed in my pants.

Alice POV

"Oh shit…Bella. Don't. Stop"

Bella's got me pinned against a tree thrusting her fingers in and out of my very wet, very aroused 'happy place' I want to have more control but these feelings are just too good I just want it too damn bad, fuck it I just want to fuck her brains out.

Bella POV

I'm getting so turned on just by Alice's face I didn't think anything else could happen and then I look into her eyes there so black with lust I could have a fucking orgasm right now then she starts riding my hand, with one hand on my shoulder she starts to pump her self harder onto my hand, her face is so beautiful and so HOT! I need to get more clothes off of her I grab her shirt with my teeth and rip it off exposing her bra clad chest still pumping away and then I hear a noise like the sound of wood splintering? The tree that was once holding us up is now on the ground and I'm on top of Alice and I have a very evil plan I lower my head down to her center slowly licking her slit, she moans again and this time I moan with her.

Alice POV

I didn't think I could get any hornier until I heard her moan I want to make her feel what I feel, she's eating me out and I've never felt pleasure like this before; soon I can't stop the string of "Oh god's" that fall from my lips.

"Holy F…fuck"

Oh I'm so close I want her to cum with me! I can't do anything else except rub my knee in between her thighs and she growls so perfectly; she replaces her mouth with her hands and moves her lips to mine kissing me, she slips her tongue in my mouth and runs it along my fangs. I can taste my self on her; she grinds my knee I can tell she's close, I bring my hand to her stomach feeling the perfectly sculpted muscles and she loses it much to my satisfaction.

Bella POV

"Oh god…please"

I'm so close to exploding I can't even explain it; she's caressing my breasts, moaning my name and after what seems like forever I let it all go and let the feeling of her touches bring me to the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Alice!"

Alice POV

I've never had an orgasm quite like this one ever in my life to make it better Bella is screaming my name as she rides me; ecstasy is all over her face as she looks down at me and smiles the most satisfied smile I can't help but giggle as she lays down beside me and holds me close.

"Well I think that constitutes as the best sex of my life"

I can feel her grin as she turns and looks at me.

"Yes I have to say the same Alice…first times really are the best"

I laugh then stop and turn to her; this isn't her first time no way.

"Yeah our first time, perfect setting too"

She chuckles.

"Yeah the forest has a certain something to it don't you think and I know it was our first time but it was also my first time…well with another person"

Oh that is so cute! She's been satisfying her lust by herself? That's hard even for me and she's still a newborn, how can she have so much self control? She's only like what, four and a half months in for god's sake.

"Bella are you telling me that before people you used to prefer animals?"

The look on her face is so funny I don't think the acronym "ROTFLMFAO" can begin to describe just how hard I'm laughing.

Bella POV

Oh she's such an evil little pixie but she's my evil little pixie so I'm okay with that, I can't help but laugh along with her I mean it was pretty funny; okay scratch that it was really, really funny.

"Alright ha, ha you're funny. Yes before you there was that canary in the pet store and the apple pie…and"

Oh her face is too funny, it's almost like she doesn't get the joke.

"You had sex with a pie? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know why don't ya use your imagination smart one"

She stares at me attempting to be angry but just laughs and pulls me into a hug, we sit like that for a while just chatting about random things. I can tell she's completely comfortable lazily running her fingers along my stomach almost putting me sleep, well a sleep like state anyway.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate to break up this moment but I think we should be heading back now everyone will be happy to know that your back"

She turns to me and smiles her toothy grin.

"I knew you were going to say that….Alright let's go I've missed everyone dearly and I have to think of what I'm to do with Jasper"

Oh shit Jazz! I completely forgot about him, aw man I feel awful he was the one who brought me into the family. He's gonna hate me…He's gonna kill me! He's gonna hate me and kill me and…

"Bella stop thinking! I already see the picture your painting in your mind now stop it. You underestimate Jasper and the way he is, he may not react the way you think I'm the one who has to talk to him about it and when I'm ready to involve you I will but for the time being I would like you not to worry. If he tries to chuck you off a cliff then worry but for now just relax"

I laugh and pull her hand in mine.

"Alright I wont worry, well I'll try not to"

She smiles and squishes my face with her hand.

"That's a good girl now let's go"

Before I can react she's pulling me with her as we race back to the house; happiness and contentment are the only things I feel as I run with her hand in mine.

We make it back to the house in less then five minutes, coming into view of the house I take Alice's hand and kiss it then I let go.

"I figure that until you've talked with Jasper and the family I've got to cool it so yeah no hand holding"

She pouts and pulls me into a kiss before I can say no…well I couldn't say no

"Your very considerate now let's get in before your hormones get the better of you."

Slowly we walk up to the door and I walk in Alice stands on the porch I look at her curiously.

"I'll be in a minute you go on ahead"

I nod and walk in to find Emmet and Edward on the couch playing a video game.

"Emmet, give me my controller before I punch you in the face"

He turns around and grins.

"I love you too Bella"

Edward chuckles, turning around from his place on the couch he looks toward and nods.

"Hey Bella what's the occasion?"

I smirk and walk toward them.

"Do I need a reason to show some love to my favorite person?"

Emmet scoffs still playing his game, with my controller.

"Yeah, love you sure got a funny way of showing it"

"Don't be jealous because I am more fabulous and amazing then you could ever dream to be"

Edward laughs and Emmet grins never taking his eyes off the game.

"Watch green eyes don't make me come over there"

I laughed and in my most gangster voice replied.

"Oh no he didn't! Okay, you sure you want dis? Cause I'ma beat you…Alice hold ma earrings I'ma beat the shiznat outta him!"

Trying not to laugh I bowed Edward was laughing so hard he was holding his gut like if he didn't it might run away from him, Emmet lost his game and was also laughing and I could hear Jasper howling as he walked down the stairs.

Getting to his feet Edward tapped Emmet on the shoulder.

"You will never be able to beat her; I just thought I should let you know that for the rest of your life you will never be able to beat her…ever!"

I smirked as Edward, Emmet and Jasper continued to laugh at my display, hey when your good your good none of them seemed to have heard what I had said during my little skit at least I thought no one heard Jasper looked up at me still trying not to laugh.

"Wait did you say Alice?"

"Yup she did"

And in walked Alice to every bodies surprise also grinning from what I said. Jasper was the first to go to her and give a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you back in one piece"

He looked at her with such love that I almost left the room but I knew what was coming even though I felt bad and the look Alice gave me told me I better let her handle it or I'd be in big trouble later on.

"Yeah I found her on the way in I wasn't sure what she wanted so I used her in my little performance"

Everybody laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well" she said. "I think I need a little time alone with Jasper so if you'll excuse us"

Of course Emmet could not stop himself from opening his mouth.

"Yeah Jazz go on tap that thang"

I looked at him like not only was he the stupidest thing on earth, he was….just the biggest idiot alive.

"No just no"

He looked at me as Jasper and Alice went up stairs.

"What?"

Alice POV

Oh I don't know what I'm going to do I have to try and explain this right; I don't want him to hate me. Anger I can handle, it'll come and then subside but hate that's a whole other ball game I'm not willing to play.

"Jasper there's something important I need to talk to you about"

He looked at me and smiled as we sat on the large couch in his room.

"I know I can feel your anxiety what's wrong?"

I couldn't bear to look at him he was such a perfect person and I was going to break his heart.

"Jazz I don't know how to say this"

He chuckled and pulled my hand to his.

"How about you start with some words and maybe that will get us somewhere"

I smirked and squeezed his hand.

"You've been hanging around Bella too much"

He smiled.

"What can I say that girl is something else, where she comes up with the things she says I'll never know."

"Jazz I think I might…ugh! Why does this have to be so damn hard?"

I started to get choked up I didn't think it was going to be this hard.

"Alice just tell me what's bothering you so much, I can't bear to see you in pain"

I looked up at him with guilty eyes wishing that I didn't have to do this to him.

"Jazz what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you…a lot"

He smiled knowingly wait smiled why is he smiling?

"Yes I was wondering when this conversation would come about I didn't think it would take you this long"

I looked at him astonished what on earth was he talking about how the hell does he know.

"Jazz please tell me what you mean exactly"

He sighed and looked at me with now sad eyes, I wanted so badly to make the sorrow go away but I knew that I was the cause of his grief.

"Alice first of all do not feel bad it is not your fault Carlisle told me once that you and I may not be together forever; he said that all of us our meant to have a soul mate and sometimes you can think you've found one when you really haven't. He told me that though we love each other he wasn't completely sure if we would be able to stay together for all eternity. I didn't want to believe it and when you and I had been together for almost five years I thought it would always be that way, then it turned into ten, twenty now were at sixty three years and we've been together but ever since the school year started something has happened within that has made me doubt weather we truly are meant to be. I don't know what it is, it just a feeling like were drifting apart and I love you but for some reason it's turned into more of a friendly love then love, love. I still love you it's just not the same"

I couldn't believe it Jasper had felt it too, now granted he didn't know the vision I had or the fact that I was already smitten with Bella but he still felt something was amiss. I had felt it too as soon as I had my vision; I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Jasper you felt that too?"

He smiled at me.

"Yes I did and it hurt to think that we might not be together forever like we always thought but strange as it is I'm not angry I feel relieved, like a great weight has been taken off my shoulders"

I nodded understanding exactly how he felt this whole conversation was going great so far but I still had to tell him who I was replacing him with.

"Jasper there's more I think I've found my soul mate"

He looked at me wide eyed and smiled.

"Really? Well come on who is it?"

I looked down at the floor trying to think of a way to make this less painful but I knew there was no way. In a second I whispered the one name that everyone had come to love.

"Bella"

Ohh I know cliff hanger but don't worry as we speak I'm in the process of writing the next three or four chapters they'll all be uploaded very soon. Please make sure to hit that review button


	6. Chapter 6: These Eyes

Alright here is chapter six! Thank you for all the reviews, they help fuel my desire to write.

_Chapter six_

_These eyes_

Alice POV

Jasper looked at me shocked, his face unreadable but I knew he was hurt and I couldn't do anything to ease the pain that now filled his mind. I wanted to reach out and tell him everything would be okay but now I wasn't so sure. His expression bothered me, he wasn't angry like I thought, just quiet; I waited for the yelling to follow but it never did. He looked at me again his face breaking out into a grin, why is he smiling again?

"Alice that's, that's hilarious!"

Why is that so funny? Here I am thinking that I'm going to get my head chewed off and instead he's laughing at me AGAIN! Could I be making him go crazy?

"Could you please tell me why you're laughing now?"

He looked at me and chuckled. I felt like growling he should not be happy about this!

"Alice you being with Bella is probably the best thing that could happen for us"

He was happy? What is this world coming to? I had just told the man I loved that I had found someone else and that someone else was a girl and he was happy?

Jasper laughed again, grabbing my hands as they fidgeted with the blanket beneath me.

"Alice please, stop freaking out; I can feel your anxiety and it's driving me crazy. I don't know why but I'm very happy to hear that the person you've found is Bella, if I were to personally pick someone for you it would be her. I see the way you look at her and her you and I'm just happy. I'm happy that you're happy."

He pulled me into a hug and pulled away hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever think that I could be angry at you for this Alice, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad that the person your happy with is someone I'm happy with; I'm also pleased with the fact that I can still see you everyday. We may not be meant for each other but I still love you like I could love no one else; I hold no grudge against you or Bella. I would be lying if I told you that I did not notice the change in my feelings towards you and I would be an asshole if I were to become angry with you over finding someone before I did"

If I could have been capable of crying I would be a complete puddle right now, Jasper is so genuine; I hope he finds someone to appreciate him as much as I do.

"Jasper I don't deserve you to be so gracious but I am happy all the same; you're sure you will be alright with Bella and I?"

"Absolutely! In fact I should go congratulate her right now!"

Before I could react to his sentence Jasper raced out of the room and down the stairs with a bellowing growl. I guess his idea was too scare her beyond all reason, could be funny I should go watch.

Bella POV

I heard Jasper race down the stairs, growling my name. I knew this would happen I just knew it; maybe I should have gone home and let him calm down a bit, why do I think of these things after I'm in trouble?

"Bella"

Oh no he's gonna kill me.

"Jazz let me explain…"

"What's there to explain? I came down to congratulate you; I couldn't have picked a better person then you Bella"

Jasper smiled his goofy smile and hugged me, what just happened shouldn't I be missing limbs or something?

"Uh thanks Jasper that's very nice?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me, what does she want me to do? The guy just congratulated me on taking his girl friend away from him and I shouldn't be surprised? No one get's off this easy, I don't think anyone in my situation would get a hug!

Emmet was looking between the three of us clearly confused, Edward just sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Ed watch it you'll catch flies that way"

Oh I love Jasper; his one liners almost rival my own…Almost.

"Jazz please explain what just happened"

Oh Emmet I forgot the poor guy's still out of the loop. Maybe I'll just show him.

"Well Emmet"

I walked towards Alice and kissed her right in front of everyone, man did that feel good!

"That is what happened"

Emmet dropped his controller, Edward laughed and Jasper just looked really, really happy like he was proud that Alice was with me. I would have to talk with him later about this, I had to thank the guy some how.

"Dude this is way better then paper-view do it again!"

Alice growled and I smirked.

"Oh don't worry Alice; Emmet won't be getting any shows I'll make sure of that"

Emmet pouted, he actually full out pouted! He even threw the controller down.

"But come on! That's like putting candy in front of a little kid and saying 'You can't have it' "

"And you can't have it!"

Emmet was funny but he was also annoying. No one was getting anything except me; I wasn't sharing any of my candy!

Jasper and Edward sat back down on the couch Alice and I followed. Edward was the first to speak.

"So Alice has finally found her soul mate?"

Alice snuggled into my arms and gave a content sigh.

"Yes"

Oh I could have exploded I was so happy! So now basically everyone knows except for Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie…

"Why is everyone sitting on the couch?"

Speak of the devil here she comes.

"Is it not okay for us to all be on the couch at the same time Rosie?"

"Only when we have family meeting's Bella and don't call me Rosie!"

She walked over and sat down on Emmet's lap.

"So what's the deal, what's happened, why are we all on the couch?"

I was about to say but of course when in the room with Emmet.

"Bella and Alice are dating!"

He said this like a proud child who had just told his Mom he learned how to spell his name and for Emmet that would an accomplishment.

"Oh that's it? Jeeze I thought it was actually something important"

What! How can it not be important? I felt Alice shift under my hold she wanted to stand up, uh oh.

"Rose how on earth is something like that not important aren't you surprised?"

She turned to Alice.

"No have you two not seen your selves? I was surprised when you didn't come out after knowing each other for only a week"

Alice stood looking around at everyone, eye's landing on me.

"Is there anyone who didn't already have an idea?"

"I'm afraid not Alice, Esme and I had a feeling when Bella first met us"

We all turned around to see Carlisle and Esme walking into the house, of course were all vampires so it wouldn't have been hard to hear Emmet say it. Actually I'm sure Charlie already knows with the way he practically yelled it.

"Well now that everyone knows let's change the subject"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

What did I say?

Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Bella do you really think that were letting you off that easy?"

I stared in horror as I fully understood what they were saying.

"I'm not saying a word and Edward if you try to read my mind I will kill you"

Edward chuckled holding up his hands.

"Bella I have to deal with Rose and Emmet everyday of my life, I do not wish to know the things you'd like to do with Alice. I get enough scarring in a day so I will be happy to refrain from listening in."

"You were always my second favorite brother"

Edward laughed.

"I'm glad I have a rank, who's your favorite then?"

"Jasper of course"

Jasper smiled.

"Thank you Bella"

Emmet whined looking around at everyone.

"Hey so wait I'm the least favorite?"

"Yeah as far as siblings go its Jasper, Edward, Rose and then you Emmet"

Emmet scowled crossing his arms.

"Yeah well you smell funny!"

"Alright that's enough, Bella I am thrilled that you and Alice are together. I already welcomed you to the family but I think a hug is in order"

Esme got up from her place beside Carlisle and gave me a big hug.

"Take good care of her"

She whispered it so low and fast I had to strain to hear her. I smiled and gave her a nod as I sat back down with Alice.

"So have you guys done it?"

Oh Emmet if looks could kill! He is going to regret that question later.

Edward scowled and got up from his place.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have the ability to know everything"

I looked over at Edward to see him shaking his head trying to dislodge the images that flooded his mind.

"Dude tell me what you see!"

I got up from my place, eyes narrowing at Emmet.

"If you want to be able to have the ability to do anything with Rose later on tonight, you will not ask anymore questions!"

Edward smirked and the rest of the family just laughed. Carlisle coughed with a phoned in hand.

"Bella its Charlie he wants to speak with you"

Alice laughed.

"Uh oh someone's in trouble"

I got up and stuck my tongue out at her as I picked up the phone. I walked into the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"Hey Charlie"

"Hey Bell's listen we've been invited over to the Blacks for a family cook out and Jacob has asked if you would be coming. I told him I wasn't sure and I'd call him back to let him know, so do you want to go?"

I searched my mind trying to remember who Jacob was then I smiled remembering my old childhood friend.

"Sure, sounds like fun when is it?"

"Tomorrow, were going to be heading out there at around ten to make it there by lunch. We'll probably be there the whole day"

"Alright sounds great"

"Good and Bella don't make this a late night, I don't want to drag your butt out of bed in the morning"

I smiled, if he only knew.

"Alright I'll be sure to be home at a reasonable hour"

"Okay well I'm gonna hit the sack, so let your self in. Make sure to lock the doors and turn off the porch light when you come in."

"Okay no problem, night Dad"

Whoa I haven't said that in a long time.

"Good night Bell's, love you"

"Love you too."

I put the phone on the kitchen counter and walked back into the living room. Alice noticed my presence and floated towards me, wrapping her hand in mine.

"Want to go outside?"

She whispered into my ear, low enough that no one else could hear.

"Sure"

"I'll be back in a while I'm going to walk Bella home"

"Good night everybody"

The Cullen's said there good byes and I was whisked out of the door by my pixie, who immediately took the opportunity to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

I smiled as she snuggled into me.

"Oh I think I do"

We walked over to the tree where we had first kissed; jumping up to a branch we sat down.

"So what did Charlie want?"

"We've been invited to a family cook out Charlie wanted to know if I wanted to go"

"And do you?"

"Yeah, my friend Jacob, it's his house were going to. He wanted me to come; we haven't seen each other since we were kids so it should be fun to hang out again"

"Aw that's nice, so where is this cook out?"

I thought for a second, I didn't know where he lived. It must be somewhere far since Charlie said we wouldn't get there until lunch and we were leaving at ten in the morning.

"I'm not sure now that you mention it; Charlie never said he just asked if I wanted to go."

"You don't remember where he lives? I thought you were childhood friends"

I poked her in the ribs making her jump in my arms.

"Jacob used to live next door to me he doesn't live there now so no I don't know where"

I laughed and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why all the questions, is someone going to miss me?"

She squirmed in my grasp, turning herself around to face me.

"Maybe just a little"

She kissed me; oh I would never get tired of this.

I wrapped my arms around her waist slipping my tongue into her mouth she gasped as I flicked it along her fangs, a trick I knew that sent her mind staggering.

"Doesn't Charlie want you home?"

Why did she have to bring him up? I could have forgotten and had my fun and then gone home he sleeps like a rock it's not like he'd know.

"Yes but he can wait"

I moved my mouth to her neck sucking at her pulse point, dragging my fangs along her collar bone. She moved away giving me a kiss.

"No Bella you should go I don't want Emmet getting any ideas in his dirty little mind and I think after how Jasper has been about the whole thing we should respect him; even though he seems to have no problem with us. I just want to show him that I'm extremely grateful for what he's done for me, for us"

I smiled, Alice was right as much as I wished for us to continue I too owed Jasper a big thank you so I guess it could start with this.

"Alright but only cause you asked so nicely"

I gave her one last kiss.

"See you sometime tomorrow"

I jumped out of the tree before she could catch me, running to the middle of the yard I gave a wave to my pixie and disappeared, coming to my house in a little under two minutes; I unlocked the door and walked in. Charlie had left the television on though he wasn't lying on the couch, he must have woken up and staggered into bed. I locked the door and turned off the television, grabbing my bag I took out my Macbook and started surfing the net…Hey when you're a vampire lying in bed isn't so appealing and I did have a little school work to do.

Charlie woke up at around nine a little late for him and was surprised to see me at the kitchen table with his breakfast plate ready to go.

"I heard you in the shower so I got your breakfast ready"

"Thanks Bells, aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did"

I had actually gone out at around four in the morning and hunted a few mountain lions, I was more then satisfied.

"Alright well after I'm done; we'll head up to Billy's"

I nodded and put my Macbook back in my bag.

"Oh I meant to ask, where does Jacob live now?"

"In La Push on the reserve"

"Oh okay"

That seemed fitting he was native after all but I couldn't remember then name of his tribe.

"Uh Charlie what's the name of his tribe?"

"Quileute"

"Ah okay"

Charlie got up from his seat putting his plate in the dish washer.

"Alright Bell's let's go."

I looked at him with a funny expression.

"Don't we need to put anything in the truck?"

"Already taken care of, I loaded it last night before you got home. No work for me now so we can hit the road"

I smiled following him outside.

"Smart idea"

Charlie laughed.

"Hey where do ya think you get your brains from kid?"

I laughed; Charlie could always make me laugh.

"I'm guessing that the joke was supposed to suggest you as the obvious person right?"

He grinned as he shut the door of the truck.

"See you got my sense of humor too"

I chuckled as we started on our little trip to La Push, it would be fun to see Jacob again and everybody else, I'll have to try hard to remember everyone's names I haven't seen them in so long.

I groaned as we made yet another turn onto a dirt road still seeing nothing but more trees and more roads. Where the hell was the house? I may be a vampire but come on this was torture, I was sitting in a car with human and I couldn't move! Charlie didn't smell that good to me but still this was pushing it.

"Does he live in another dimension, how much longer?"

Charlie laughed turning again I expected to see more road but I saw a house.

"Well Bell's were here you can get out now"

"Thank god! My legs need to stretch"

This was partially true I was also extremely bored and needed to get out of the car. I walked around smelling the air around me, it smelled good. I felt like I had been here before, I immediately felt at home. I was about to ask where Jacob was; suddenly I was hoisted up off the ground by two massive dark arms.

"Bella"

I was spun around to see a boy, no more like a man in front of me. He was at least six one with dark russet hair and tan skin. His face still held a boyish like charm but his body was that of a man. I hugged back making sure not to put all my strength into the hug, he grinned putting me down.

"Nice to see you too Jake"

He smiled showing off a set of perfect white teeth.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I don't think anyone else around here would number one know who I am and number two give me a hug"

He grinned, then he looked at me with wide eyes like he was seeing me for the first time, I wasn't sure what the cause was for his intense gaze, it was a little unnerving. I realized we were alone Charlie was off with Billy talking about the food, I didn't feel any danger I saw his thoughts he was curious about something but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Impossible"

He whispered to himself but I heard it loud and clear, what was impossible?

"Bella I think you should meet my Dad he'd love to see you after all these years"

I shrugged hiding the fact that I had heard what he said.

"Okay"

I walked with him over to Billy who looked at me then smiled and then the same strange look that Jacob gave me only for a second. Jake's eyes met his father's like they were sharing a secret of some kind, what is it? Why are they looking at me like this? Their thoughts are muddled and I can't get a clear image of what's happening. I guess that should be expected, there are so many people around.

"Bella so nice to see you again, tell me has your father told you any stories about your grandfather?"

I wasn't sure what he was getting at, there was a group of boy's to my left that were all looking intently at me. Suddenly I didn't feel too good, I was feeling hot? My temperature started to go up and I looked around trying to see where Charlie was maybe we should go home.

"Excuse me Billy but where is your washroom?"

Billy pointed me in the right direction and I crashed into the room locking the door. Something was wrong, my skin was much warmer then it should ever get for a vampire; I could feel something inside me wanting to claw its way out. I looked at my eyes they were glowing a fierce green. What was happening to me? I could feel sweat start to drip down my forehead, Vampire's don't sweat! I tore open the medicine cabinet looking for a thermometer, as a vampire my temperature stays at eighty degrees Fahrenheit. I found one and stuck it in my ear pressing the button, it beeped. I took it turning it over in my hands, the numbers ninety nine point nine stared back at me; I was almost two degree's over a regular temperature for a human! I looked in the mirror, my eyes had stopped glowing but I still felt hot; I was pulled from my thoughts to hear someone knocking on the door.

"Oh sorry is someone in there?"

I looked at the door dropping my head, I'll just have to grin and bear it.

"Yeah sorry I'll be out in a second"

"No problem, thank you"

The voice replied back, I splashed some water on my face and unlocked the door stepping out heading for yard, I needed to cool down. I got outside looking around there was at least twenty people talking and laughing I spotted Jacob and decided to go over to him.

"Hey Jake, what was with your Dad why was he asking about my grandfather?"

He turned around to face me.

"Oh that's just my Dad, but Bella don't you know? Your Grandfather was pure Quileute, which makes your dad half, which also makes you a little under half I think. I don't know how the math goes but the point of it is your part Quileute. I think my Dad's just looking for an excuse to tell the story of our people tonight, he loves getting around a bonfire to tell stories"

I knew vaguely about Charlie having some Native heritage but I didn't know it was this. It was actually pretty cool; speaking of cool I need an ice cube.

"Wow Jake I guess that kind of makes us like cousins or something"

He walked beside me kicking up the gravel as he went.

"Yeah sort of, you're not a full blooded Quileute but I guess I can't hold that against ya"

He shoved me a little at we made our way to the ice bucket, I took out a chunk, Jake looked at me like I was crazy as I put it on my forehead.

"I'm boiling"

Jake smirked as he leaned against a table.

"I wonder why?"

He walked away but I could tell the way he said 'I wonder why?' He knew something but what, what did my sudden change in temperature have to do with Jacob Black?

Well there you go another chapter done with many twists and turns of course. Make sure to review, Chapter seven should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Heat

Alright I know everyone probably wants to burn me at the stake but I have a good reason for not updating for god knows how long. I won't go into details but let's just say very bad circumstances have made me have little time to write but I have now decided in order to get my mind off of things, writing is the best medicine. Hope you guys enjoy it and again I apologize for making ya wait so long, hope it was worth it! Enjoy.

_Chapter Seven_

_Heat_

I looked at Jake's retreating form, uneasiness settling in my stomach; my senses on full alert. I scanned the area looking for something out of the ordinary, nothing unusual; just people laughing and enjoying food. See nothing to worry about; maybe I was just being paranoid. Still, something about La Push was making me wary; my instincts telling me to run from this place as fast as I could but what about Charlie? I couldn't just leave him here in possible danger; no I'd have to grin and bear it and see just what the hell is going on.

The heat on my skin had dulled down to a small annoyance but I could not ignore the fact that my body was hotter then it should be and weather I liked it or not Jacob Black had something to do with it. Jake, his friends and his father had all looked at me strangely; there thoughts were muddled and no immediate danger was making itself known, maybe I really was paranoid.

"Hey Bells"

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Charlie happily munching on some Smoked Salmon. The smell of the fish wafted over to me, food though pleasant in its smells held no interest for me; except for a rare steak.

"Hey Charlie enjoying the food?" I asked with a smirk, Charlie grinned nodding his head.

"Yup Billy's famous smoked salmon, I might need a helicopter to fly me out of here before the night's over."

I nodded "Charlie why didn't you tell me that Granddad was a Quileute?"

Charlie looked up from his plate surprised and confused?

"Bells your Granddad, my Father was a Sioux from Alberta he moved from Canada to Forks where he met my mother, who told you he was a Quileute?"

Ok now I'm confused why the hell Jake would tell me that my Grandfather was a part of his tribe? Questions filled my mind as I looked back at Charlie. Answer him you idiot he can't hear what your thinking!

"Oh just heard it from some of the guys around here I guess they were wrong"

Charlie chuckled as he took another piece of his salmon.

"Yup" Charlie got a little closer to me and lowered his voice "Between you and me Bells you should look up some of the Sioux legends. Billy likes to think that the Quileute Folk lore is some of the best story telling out there and while the stories are interesting the Sioux, I think have some more interesting ones"

This got me intrigued.

"Like what?" I sat down on an old chopping log waiting for Charlie to continue.

"Well it's kind of silly really but legend says that the Sioux had a deep dark secret hidden away from the rest of the world, it is said and this is the funny part; that the Quileute's put forth a curse on the people after a disagreement they had"

I nodded wanting him to continue.

"The curse was to turn the chief into monster that would no longer be able to live as a normal person; he would be cursed to roam the earth alone, never dying, never changing just staying the same. The monster which in the Quileute tales are known as the 'Cold ones' are vampires, he was turned into a vampire. How it all worked out I'm not so sure but you get the picture, anyway the Quileute's didn't count on the chiefs abilities, they had made a mistake. In any magic that is used there are rules that must be followed; what ever you put out be ready to get it back times three, it's kind of like the Golden Rule 'Do unto others what your would have them do unto you' So the chief ended up being able to change other humans into vampires by biting them, thus making an army to get back at the Quileute's for the cruse. Now the story goes that the creator saw what was happening and was angered with the Quileute's for placing the curse, so he cursed the chief and all descendants, they were now to scavenge the land as wolves, werewolves."

I stared at Charlie in awe, why hadn't I ever heard of this before? And wait I am a direct descendant of the very first vampire, that could explain the fact that I have more abilities then most vampires; it could also explain the colour of my eyes.

"So then what?"

"Oh well as a result of this, vampires and werewolves are arch enemies as are the Sioux and Quileute's but it's just an urban legend Bella, none of it really exists I mean really vampires and werewolves? Every culture has there take on how things came to be this is just the First Nations version"

If he only knew just how real all of this was. This has to be why Jacob looked at me funny, could he tell that I was a vampire? If he was a werewolf it shouldn't be too hard but why couldn't I tell weather or not he was a wolf, there must be something….his scent maybe? Wait the scent! At first I didn't notice it but this whole place reeks of well I guess wolves but that still doesn't explain my temperature going up way passed normal.

"That is really cool Charlie, I'm really glad that you told me about it"

Charlie grinned patting his stomach, my eyes turned to his empty plate I chuckled.

"Should I call that helicopter?"

"Nah I think your old man can handle making it from here to the buffet table without bursting a seam but have that cell phone handy just in case"

I laughed as I watched him walk back towards the food. Now I had to think, Charlie wouldn't notice if I was gone; a little run would do me good. I took off into the woods, running through the trees letting the wind whip past me, I let my thoughts wander trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

'Ok so Jake could be a wolf along with all of his buddies, if were sworn enemies that could be the reason why they all looked at me so strangely I guess I'm kind of an idiot this is there land and here is a vampire walking around like nothing's wrong'

Just as fast as I was thinking to myself, I jumped up into a tree scanning the area for movement. How did I get up into the tree with out thinking? So many questions and I was more confused then I had ever been in my life what the hell is going on? I looked down about eighty feet below me were two wolves, sniffing around the wood. I was up so high I guess they couldn't see me but they could smell me and soon they would figure out where I was, could wolves climb?

I jumped out of the tree landing in front of two wolves, they were massive; both of them brown though one of them had a reddish hue. They were beautiful animals, and yet we were sworn enemies if I was to believe the story, which I guess I would have too since I was living proof of said story.

"So which on of you is Jacob Black?"

The wolves looked at each other there eyes giving way to what they were thinking, they were surprised and confused. The reddish brown one jerked his head up at me and in a flash he exploded and Jake was standing in place of the wolf holding a towel over his midsection, he didn't have to worry his equipment didn't do it for me.

"Bella! Thank god you have to get out of here"

And now I was even more confused Jake wasn't mad at me? How much more was I going to have to digest? My brain is going into over load! I am so smoking a joint after this shit!

Jacob had thrown a pair of shorts on and was now standing in front of my hands on my shoulders.

"Bella there's no time to explain you need to get out of here"

I looked at him wondering if my questions were really important, would finding the answer to all of this really make things any different? Still there was the fact that when Jake touched me my temperature went up and then there's also the fact that he's telling me to run away from here why what really is the danger here?

I looked at him and back at the other wolf he tilted his head at me as if to say "Hey it's not my idea"

"Jake I don't know what's going on but I need some answers like why when you touched me did my temperature go up? I'm a vampire I'm ice cold all the time so me with a fever is very strange."

Jake was stunned into silence the other brown wolf exploded right then and there revealing a young boy no more then fifteen.

"Dude this is the one! You can't let Sam find her; we'll be cursed just like our ancestors before us, we have to break the cycle!"

Is there more to the story that Charlie told me?

"What do you mean, what cycle?"

He looked at me and grinned, pulling on a pair of shorts. I could tell I would like this young wolf; he had a very endearing quality that reminded me of a younger brother.

"Our people were cursed by the creator because they fooled with black magic that wasn't to be used; vampires exist because of well…us"

I looked at the boy and nodded turning to Jake I spoke.

"I still don't quite get what all this means but it's very important that you and I have a talk, obviously not here. This Sam person he is a friend of yours?"

"No not a friend he's the Alpha of the pack but now that you're here that will change"

I looked at him confused why would it change.

"What do I have to do with your Alpha?"

Jake chuckled.

"Nothing, I allow Sam to be Alpha because he's the one who phased first but it's my birthright to take my place as Alpha, I am of honourable blood. Sam is old fashioned and will not listen to reason he will try and kill you when he finds out who you are"

"Jake I'm a vampire just like the Cullen's"

Jake chuckled and looked at me darkly.

"No Bella you're 'The Vampire' you are directly linked to the vampire that was created all those years ago"

I looked at him curiously, how would he know where my blood lines are.

"How would you know that Jake?"

"Because I have a direct link to the one who created that vampire, he was my great, great, great grandfather and alpha when the creator cursed our people and so I am alpha. Your temperature, it can only happen if you are of pure blood, which you are. It means that now we can finally make peace with each other; that's the reason your feeling kind of out of it, were supposed to end this Bella but not in a violent way and Sam well he doesn't believe this philosophy; he thinks that we are in the right to kill vampires even if it's our fault that they even exist."

I was stunned, I did not know any of this and yet it seemed to make sense to me but that still didn't take away the fact that Jake lied to me about my grandfather.

"Jake you lied to me and told me my grandfather was a Quileute when in fact he was a Sioux; why did you do that?"

Jake looked downward for a second before looking me in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry about that Bella but as soon as I hugged you I knew what you were and I couldn't risk any of the other's knowing, they would have killed you on the spot or if not that then cause a great big scene, which my father doesn't need at the moment."

I looked at him still not satisfied.

"Jake they would have been able to smell that I was a vampire"

Jake smiled.

"Yes they would have which why I did what I did to you"

I looked warily at him now what had he done to me?

"Jake…" I growled "What did you do?"

He laughed long and hard.

"Nothing bad I just used a little of my werewolf magic to mask who you really were, it's an ability I have as alpha to change scents so I made you smell like a werewolf; the rising of your temperature was a bonus but it helped my dad thinks you're a werewolf! Of course I'll explain it to him later but if it fooled him it'll fool the rest of them but only for a little while, which is why you need to leave Bella"

I now had a higher opinion of Jake, had he been caught using his power he could have gotten in trouble for it.

"Alright I'll go but what about Charlie?"

"Seth here will take care of that" Jake rustled the young boy's hair. "He'll just tell Charlie you had an emergency call from a friend and that there was no time to explain; you got a ride with me and Seth was just passing the message along, he'll tell Charlie to call you on your cell. Sound believable?"

I grinned, Jake must have done this a thousand times before, one more wont hurt him none.

"Alright then I'll go on my way I have someone who will want to know about this as soon as possible"

Jake smirked.

"You mean your girlfriend, Alice right?"

It is not easy to render a vampire speechless let me tell you, but Jacob Black had succeeded in doing just that I was for lack of a better word stunned.

"I…how did you…what?"

Jake laughed along with Seth, they didn't know it but I was picturing ways of getting rid of them, damn Wolves!

"So it is true, there's been a rumour around Forks High about you two but I didn't believe it I guess the grapevine was right."

I frowned not saying anything, damn grapevine it'll be nothing but wine when I'm through with it!

"Alright enough with the laughs I'm gonna head out Seth thanks for the story you'll be telling Charlie"

He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"No problem Bella, have fun with Alice!"

Before I could say anything he exploded back into his wolf form and ran off, Jake shaking his head and laughing lightly as the sight of him.

"He's a good kid; you know your way back from here Bella?"

"Yeah it wont take me long to get back, ten minutes tops"

Jake nodded.

"Jake you and I will be having a longer talk about this later"

He looked back still grinning.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way, now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go"

He grinned at the last part.

"Oh yes you're the big scary wolf man"

And with that I leapt up into the trees and back towards Forks, so much happened in just one day! Even for a vampire that's a lot to take in.

Ten minutes later I was on the front porch of the Cullen residence I was about to knock on the door only to have it opened by none other then my pixie Alice.

I immediately walked up to her and nuzzled her neck; she smiled as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I missed you" I whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too"

She pulled back and looked at me then she looked at me curiously.

"Something's different about you Bella"

Oh Alice if you only knew.

"Hey Alice"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about werewolves?"

Told ya I had some cool tricks up my sleeve for this story, review and let me know what you think.

Oh and my newfound need to write has also sparked some ideas for another Twilight story. Bella/Alice of course, could be up later on tonight as well as Chapter eight for this story. Make sure to leave a Review.


	8. Chapter 8: White Rabbit's

_Chapter eight _

_White Rabbit's _

"_Hey Alice"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you know about werewolves?"_

_APOV_

I stared at my girlfriend, I knew enough about these creatures but the way she looked at me begged the thought that maybe there was something more to what she was asking.

"I know enough Bella, why do you ask?"

We were sitting on the porch Bella behind me, her strong arms wrapped around my mid section as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Well" She began. "Apparently I am a descendant of the very first vampire, it's up to me to make peace with the wolves because I'm of pure blood and if I don't…I'm not sure what's gonna happen but I'm pretty sure that it's not gonna be good. Oh and did I mention that it was werewolves that created vampires?"

Well you hear some strange things in a day, in my time I've heard some rather outlandish things, crazy things. This one wasn't crazy no this is beyond any word that could be used to define insane…..yup I think Bella smoked something while she was with her friend.

"Bella did you smoke something while you were gone?"

She laughed, well what does she expect me to say? Werewolves creating vampires; that's like something out of a Stephen King novel!

"Alice!" she whined, wow Bella whining suddenly made me want to make her whine in other ways; I wonder what she's wearing under that hoodie of hers…

"Hmm?" was my coherent response, my mind was to preoccupied with all the things I could be doing to my little stoner vampire. She turned me around so that I was facing her, putting her hands on my shoulders as she spoke.

"I thought it was pretty crazy too but I talked to my friend Jake and he told me the story about what really happened, why vampires even exist. You know my gifts; there was no lie in what he told me, I would have been able to see him lying if he was"

"So what did the wolf tell you about vampires?"

She smirked at me; ok I didn't much like this wolf even though I haven't met him. Judge me if you want but he is my enemy.

"He told me that the Sioux tribe had a disagreement with the Quileute tribe, because of this disagreement the chief of the Quileute's called upon great black magic's to place a curse on the Chief of the Sioux. The curse was to turn the chief into a 'Cold one' or vampire, his original intent was to have the chief walk the earth as a cursed soul alone, never dying, never changing but as with all magic there are consequences if you don't know how to use it. This chief while succeeding in turning the other chief into a vampire didn't think his whole plan through; he didn't count on the strength or the ability to procreate, he was foolish and paid for it by being attacked by the now new vampire and other vampires he had created."

I took in everything she was saying, it seemed plausible.

"So then what happened?"

"The creator saw what the Quileute's had done and was not very happy; so to punish them for there foolishness the creator put a curse on them. They were cursed to scavenge the land as wolves."

"Wow"

Bella chuckled.

"Yeah so if you don't mind I'm going to roll a blunt now. My head has taken in about as much crazy information as it can for one day."

I laughed only Bella would tell me all of that and want to smoke afterward.

"Alright but this time I'm gonna try it, I want to see what all the fuss is about"

BPOV

Alice wants to get stoned with me? Score! This should be interesting, I think the tree I smoked in before would be the perfect place for us to go; a stoned Alice should be fun.

We climbed up the tree my blunt already rolled and ready to go; I know people might think that I'm some sort of drug addict and maybe I am but in my time even if it's been relatively short I have come to the conclusion that this plant, that grants me such extraordinary feelings is not a drug. If it were; you would hear of a person over dosing or having adverse side effects, such a thing does not happen. I know that if I get a hemp seed and plant it, it will grow and turn into the beautiful Marijuana plant; there's nothing special involved. No baking soda or cooking involved; just soil, time and water. So if it's a crime to grow a plant that makes you hungry, happy and sleepy then I plead guilty on all accounts.

I sat on the branch beside Alice rolling the blunt between my fingers running the lighter along the underside of it. Alice watches intently as I do this.

"Why do you do that?"

I continue to lightly run the lighter along the blunt rolling it, making sure it gets even heat.

"It seals it, makes it so that it won't re-open"

She nods.

"You didn't do that with your joint."

I smile; she really is interested in this.

"Your right I didn't need to, a joint is rolled with a much smaller, much thinner paper. I personally use Rizlas, best paper next to the organic stuff you can get in culture shops; this blunt wrap is thicker and a bit harder to roll with, you want to make sure it stays intact while you smoke it. So to add a little strength you add a little heat, just enough to turn the paper hard."

I stopped with the lighter running the blunt around in my fingers.

"See nice and perfect, ready to smoke."

I take the tip of the blunt off with my nail, making a clean cut. Lighting it up, I take a few tokes letting the smoke float into my lungs. I cough a little and Alice laughs.

"Hey" cough, cough, damn this stuff is strong; Alice won't know what hit her. "You be careful what you laugh at pixie." I hand the blunt to her.

She takes it still laughing.

"Oh Bella what are you gonna do, your stoned."

I laugh at her; she'll be in for a surprise in a minute.

"Alright Ali, quit stalling you've yet to take a puff."

She looked between me and the blunt.

"I'm not entirely sure if I know how to do this."

I look at her incredulously.

"Alice are you telling me you've never smoked a cigarette?"

She looked at me with horrified eyes; I'm guessing that's a no then.

"Alright" I take the blunt from her "I'm gonna smoke you up"

"Uh am I supposed to be flattered?"

I smirked.

"Oh you will be in a minute."

I take a few tokes, getting as much smoke as I can. I lean over to Alice bringing my lips to hers, using my tongue to open her mouth I blow all the smoke into hers, she moans as she sucks it in; then as quick as she's moaning, she's coughing and sputtering. Ha who's laughing now?

"Holy shit" cough, "That's intense, and hot! Bella I'll let you smoke me anytime you want."

I laugh at this handing the blunt to her.

"Now, try and smoke it on your own you'll get higher that way."

She smirks at me, putting the blunt to her lips much to my surprise she takes it and does a ghost hit. She notices my stare and grins mischievously.

"I lied I know how to smoke, I knew that you were gonna do that. I saw it in a vision. It was so much better in real life though."

She takes a few more pulls, handing me back the blunt as she closes her eyes and slowly exhales the smoke.

_Hello, hello, hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone home?  
Come on, Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well, I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again.  
Relax.  
I'll need some information first.  
Just the basic facts.  
Can you show me where it hurts?_

_I have become comfortably numb.  
I have become comfortably numb.  
Ok, ok, ok  
Just a little pin prick.  
There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!  
But you may feel a little sick.  
Now can you stand up, stand up, stand up?  
I do believe it's working, good.  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go_

"Shit, Bella turn this fucking song off!"

The blunt still going, I looked to Alice who was gesturing wildly at me to me to turn off the song; I found it funny, my eye's heavy as I sighed and turned up the song.

"Alice what's wrong the song tripping you out?" I laughed as I pulled on the blunt my mind now comfortably numb as I slowly bobbed my head to the song. The music lifting me higher as I held in the smoke.

"Bella I don't know what the hell you just said but seriously man this song is freaking me the fuck out"

I snorted, she just said man!

"Dude! You just said man your so gone Alice, fuck"

"Fuck off you, I'm not gone I'm sitting right here! Now isn't the rule puff, puff pass. Why the fuck don't I have the joint?"

"Ha alright, chill and by the way this is a blunt" I passed it to her watching as she took her tokes, her eye's closing as she tasted the sweet smoke.

"Ok, this is like a fucking orgasm in your mouth seriously." She eyed me as she looked at the blunt. "Seriously."

She handed me the blunt, as she climbed from her spot on the tree settling herself in my lap.

My ipod went to the next song; upon hearing the melody I smiled a lazy smile. The bass started slow, building in momentum as the snare kicked in and the iconic guitar all slow and wonderful. The wind blew through the tree we were in; the stars seemed brighter then ever, the full moon shining bright and powerful in the night sky. The voice of Grace Slick came through the speakers as I started to sing along with her.

_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall_

And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small

I took another pull as I leaned towards Alice, running my tongue along her bottom lip; she opened her mouth letting the smoke fill her once again. She ran her hands through my hair as I continued to kiss her, forcing the smoke to become trapped in her lungs, she didn't mind. Moaning I reluctantly pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Bella" she breathed "I'm really stoned!"

I laughed as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I think were both pretty ripped right now, that song fucking tripped me out, it was like it was about you and me. You're Alice and I'm the rabbit taking you through wonderland." I giggled. "Getting you to smoke my weed."

"Wow, that's deep, I guess you're the White Rabbit."

I laughed.

"Kay I gotta say that White Rabbit is a pretty fucking cool nickname."

Alice laughed as she leaned into me. Suddenly I had a revelation.

"Yo! Where on gods green earth is your family, dude we've been up here for like ever and no has wondered where the fuck we are?"

She looked at me strangely.

"Bella I don't know what you're worrying about, there probably around somewhere….on the planet I hope. Whoa imagine being able to go to other planets! That'd be so cool."

I laughed at my little pixie. Suddenly she stood up twirling around, bringing me up by my arm.

"Let's go back in the house; I'm bored of this tree"

I followed her to the window climbing in we were now in her room suddenly I felt a strange craving for….pizza?

"Dude!"

Alice slowly turned her head.

"If you say dude one more time I'm gonna slap you."

I laughed grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry it's my stoner-vampire talking. Now I really, really want pizza oh and a Dr. Pepper! Man where's your phone were ordering a pizza right now!"

APOV

What the hell pizza?

"Bella! You can't order pizza" I stumbled over to her; she was sitting at our bar in the kitchen looking for menus. "Were vampires! How the hell are we gonna eat a pizza?"

"Kay Alice, I don't give a shit we are ordering pizza with pepperoni, and bacon bits oh and the Dr. Pepper. You don't have to eat any but I am now where the hell is your phone?"

What the hell we can't eat pizza, what doesn't she get about that.

"Bella you are not ordering pizza! We can't eat it! It'll just go to waste in the house and then Esme will wonder where it even came from and what are you gonna tell her then hmm?"

"I'm gonna tell her that I smoked a fuck load of weed and got mad munchies so I ordered a pizza and Dr. Pepper"

"Give me the phone you're not ordering pizza!"

"Alice, why the hell do you care if I order pizza?"

"Because we can't eat it!"

"Who give's a fuck!"

"Stop saying fuck!"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Bella I swear to god give me the phone, and stop saying fuck!"

"What the hell it doesn't hurt anybody Fuck, fuckety fuck, fuck, fuck."

What the hell why are we even arguing? Was there a point to our conversation?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Were fucked"

I don't know what kind of shit she smoked me but man it was making me feel weird, I felt like the blood in my body was alive; I could feel it coursing through me, so much that it was making fidgety I couldn't sit still. I noticed Bella was doing the same thing I was, constantly moving her feet so as not to feel out of control of her body. Watching Bella sitting on the couch bouncing her legs, I became very aware of her. She was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans that were cut at the knee and a Led Zeppelin shirt; an outfit that was completely Bella, not revealing in the least yet somehow I found her whole being very erotic. As soon as the thought hit a slow ach began to build at the pit of my stomach. I noticed her face, the curve of her jaw, her neck and shoulders, the way her hair cascaded around her face, her lips so soft and kissable; I want her lips, I want to kiss her.

"Alice were we arguing about pizza or me saying fuck to much?"

Wow Bella, perfect thing to say when I'm imagining having hot, stoned vampire sex with you.

"I think it was about both" I looked towards her willing my eyes to open a little wider so that I could see her.

"No ordering pizza."

"No worries, why the hell do I need pizza it's not like I'm gonna eat it."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Bella I told you that like fifteen minutes ago and you're just now agreeing with me?"

"It has not been only fifteen minutes! There's no way that the fucking trip on the couch only lasted fifteen minutes!"

"Trip on the couch?"

What was she talking about?

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go back upstairs I kinda wanna go to bed."

"You wanna go to bed?"

I walked over to her running a hand down the side of her neck, the softness of her skin brought the feeling of desire up to a whole new level I never thought possible. Bringing my mouth close to her ear I whispered.

"More like I wanna do you in my bed"

"Hey if your gonna do her can I watch?"

I whipped my head around to see Emmet in the doorway smirking as he took in the scene before him.

"Emmet you are such a dick!"

Emmet laughed un-phased by Bella's comment.

"Hey don't hate on me cause you couldn't get your self off before I came in here and dude did you guys smoke pot?"

I smirked at Emmet.

"Maybe we did"

He laughed.

"Of course you did I can smell it, Alice I didn't know you liked smoking pot why didn't you ever tell me we could have gotten stoned together"

He whimpered like a little five year old boy, I'm very pissed at his presence but how can I be angry at him he's Emmet.

"Actually it was Bella's idea she rolled it and everything."

"Whoa bad ass"

We both burst out laughing.

"Your both still stoned aren't you?"

We continued our laughing barely looking at him. I wiped an imaginary tear form my eye.

"Yeah we kind of are and right now I'm kinda….I don't know I feel weird!"

Bella laughed from her spot on the couch. I turned to her sitting on her lap.

"Don't you laugh at me my dear, you'll get no dessert if you keep it up"

And as quick as her wit Bella's face went paler then any vampire I had ever seen.

"But I really, really want dessert!"

Emmet laughed from his chair.

"Dude you guys are soo lame, like really lame, uber lame!"

I looked over at Emmet, trying to focus my eyes on the big gorilla; without much success.

"Emmet you can kiss my sparkly ass!"

Bella burst out laughing, Emmet joined in the fun as we sat in the living room. As I looked around the room my head started to spin and then I realized I was having a vision.

BPOV

I'm so happy I got Alice stoned, 'Kiss my sparkly ass!' that's like the greatest thing ever! Though it was very funny now I have a ridged Alice in my arms, she was having a vision that much I knew but it was going on a little too long.

"Alice, Alice! Babe what's wrong, what did you see?"

Alice turned to me with a look of terror.

"Bella, we need to leave right now. Emmet go get the car started we are leaving right this second!"

I know, I know I'm a horrible person I haven't updated in forever but here is the chapter, the next chapter will be up by Friday. The lightness of this chapter is going to contrast with the next one so be ready R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9: Black Blood

Ok so most of you are probably wondering where the hell I went to. I'm sorry for making you guys go nuts by not updating; a lot of family things have kept me from being able to do much of anything, aside from dealing with the family. But now I find myself with some actual lengthy free time and I'm gonna use it to give you guys a much deserved chapter. So without further adieu here's chapter 9. Thanks for being patient

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Black blood**_

BPOV

"Alice!" I yelled as she sped down the highway myself and Emmet sitting in the backseat feeling very confused. What the hell had she seen? Better yet what was it to make her freak out?

"Aliiice!" I drawled out her name; annoyed for being ignored.

She turned to me "I'm driving you know" and with that she put her eyes back on the road, a growl emitted from my chest causing her to look back at me.

"Alice I know damn well that you could drive blind folded so don't give me such a shitty excuse."

She rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

"Don't roll your eyes and don't smirk at me. You saw something that freaked you out enough to leave the house without even telling Carlisle or Esme and yet Emmet and I are here with you in the car apparently running from something. If there's a threat shouldn't everyone know about it?"

She swerved the car to the side of the road stopping looking from me to Emmet.

"FUCK! I was so wrapped up in us and being all stoned, and then I had my vision…."

She trailed off then looked at me with a horrified expression, pointing a dainty finger in my direction.

"You! Look what you did! You get me stoned and I forget to take the rest of the family!"

I looked at her wondering if she heard what she just said; Emmet sure did as soon as the words left her mouth he burst out into a gut wrenching, laughing fit.

She glared daggers at him though he didn't notice; I tried to hide the grin on my face, biting my lip didn't help. She looked at me like she'd kill the both of us if she had to, to make us shut up; I looked at her eyes and couldn't help the giggles that came; they were blood red.

"Oh my god I swear if the two of you don't stop you will be hurt in the worst ways imaginable!"

"Alice!" I said between giggles "Just look in the mirror will you" I started to calm down as Emmet was doing. She looked in the mirror and I saw her grin just a little; I ran my hand along her arm getting her to look at me.

"I'm sorry Ali but your eyes are so red! And do you realize when you said earlier?"

She looked at me with an expression that could only be taken as "Ok I'm not that stoned."

I took her hand in mine.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Forget I said that but can you please fill us in? I mean being in the dark isn't fun unless there's an activity to do."

Emmet chuckled; Alice sent him a glare telling him if he laughed again he'd be in for it. He grinned back; putting his hands behind his head, relaxing in his seat.

"Oh come on Ali you can't blame me for laughing, she comes up with good on liners. Hell everything she says is a one liner; you could write a book about them!"

She looked from him back to me; eye's narrowing looking for some justification on my part. I simply put my hands up and did my best Apu voice.

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Bella!"

She punched me in the arm, she went in for another punch but I caught her hand lacing our fingers.

"Ok, ok truce I'll try not to say anything that's amazing anymore! I'll just be simple and boring is that what you want?" I yelled at her jokingly.

She looked at me and smiled, Emmet in the back seat laughing at the display in front of him.

"You're lucky your cute or I'd of killed you by now…..literally"

I smirked raising an eyebrow "Literally"

Emmet brought his face up front looking between Alice and I.

"Ok enough with the jokes, Alice give us the down low. Mossing back here is all fun and what not but I'm kind of interested in why were still sitting in the car; acting like we have something to be afraid of."

She sighed looking at the two of us.

"Alright"

APOV

Good looorrrddd she's infuriating she, I actually think is worse than Emmet! And that's saying something because Emmet is the biggest baby of anyone I've ever met. I do have to tell them what I saw, it was so strange I don't even know how to make sense of it but Bella was the center of everything that happened; that I know for sure.

"Ok well it was weird; everything centered around you Bella, almost as if you controlled everything that happened and yet it was as if you had no control at all…It's hard to explain, the wolves were involved though; there were three of them on one side of you and three on the other. There was this force that I felt, pure power like I have never experience before; I don't know if it came from you or something else but what I felt wasn't good. It was so intense…Now that I think about it; it doesn't make much sense to run away, I don't know what were running from my instincts just told me the situation was not a good one."

I think I explained that pretty well it exactly what I saw and felt but what does it mean? I hate not knowing what my own visions mean!

Bella sat back in her seat deep in thought; did she know what it meant?

"Bella?" I asked her quietly causing her to look up at me tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah Alice…"

"Do know what this is? What's coming?"

BPOV

I looked at Alice endeared by her demeanour. I sighed trying to figure out if I really did know what this all meant.

"Well I think I have a good idea of what's happening; you know how I told you that I have to unite the Wolves' and Vampire's?" She nodded her head "Well I think that maybe doing it is going to be harder than just shaking hands, Jake told me that Sam doesn't believe that we should be united and he'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen. As for the power you felt I have no idea what that is."

She nodded her head sitting back thinking. Emmet looked between the two of us slack jawed at what he'd heard.

"Ok wait a minute…Your saying that you're some like ultimate-of-the-universe-super-vamp, with the power to unite sworn enemies?"

I nodded, grinning.

"Yes I am; you may bow"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Sounds like some kind of bedtime story you tell kids to convince them that anyone can get along but if Alice had a vision, I guess it is true."

I chuckled.

"Your damn right; the thing is what are we gonna do about it?"

Alice piped up from her seat.

"I think we need to speak to your friend Jake; he might be able to tell us something or better yet help us."

Emmet looked incredulously at Alice; not believing what he was hearing.

"You mean you want to go to La push and talk to the dogs? Are you nuts?"

I looked at Emmet, gesturing to myself

"Um hello! Ultimate-of-the-universe-super-vamp here. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine; don't worry Emmy I'll protect you if you need it."

"I don't need no protection, my ninja skills are strong"

I looked at Alice with an annoyed expression; pointing my thumb in Emmet's direction.

"If he starts moving his mouth without talking at some parts and talking at others; I'm throwing him out of the car…literally."

Alice turned the key revving the engine.

"Fine by me."

"Hey!" Emmet whined in protest. "I can hear you guys you know; always talking about me as if I'm not even here." He rambled on pouting like a child.

I looked back at him smirking.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

He tried to make a swipe at me, which I expertly dodged.

"Do I have to separate you two?"

I looked over at Alice still dodging Emmet.

"Well he started it!"

"I did not!"

Alice swerved the car making me hit my head on the dash board and Emmet go ass over teakettle into the trunk of the Jeep. I shook my head glaring at Alice while Emmet poked his head up from behind the backseat; burning holes into the back of Alice's head. Alice flipped her eyes from me to the rear view mirror.

"There…that's much better"

I sat back in my seat smirking; allowing her to drive to La push in silence.

'Bitch' I grinned at my inner self

'Yeah but she's my bitch'

I grinned again

'Agreed'

Alice caught me out of the corner of her eye, poking me in the rib

"And what are you grinning at?"

I feigned innocence.

"Nothing."

She smiled and looked to the road.

"Riiiggghht"

I went back into my own world; giggling at my inner monologue. I decided that being quiet was boring and needed to do something about it, so I blurted.

"Where's ma bitches?"

"Aint nar notta bitch!"

I looked back to see Emmet sitting in his seat again, grining from ear to ear we high fived each other.

"Epic"

"Obviously"

Alice scoffed.

"You two are like the plague"

I couldn't resist my next sentence.

"And isn't it lucky for you that you'll never die from being around the two of us."

Emmet high fived me again.

"Oh my God!"

We laughed again, quieting down and staying quiet. Can't wake the sleeping giant.

'Ha ha…giant, funny cause she's like a midget'

I grinned to myself.

'Good one'

'Thanks'

'Is it weird to give my inner self props?'

'Of course not!'

'Ah ok good'

Just to show my appreciation I fist bumped myself, forgetting that I had others around me.I looked up to see Alice and Emmet looking at me.

"What?"

Alice rolled her eyes, smiling at me like I needed some mental help.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing at all"

_At the border…_

"Bella I got your message what's up?"

We were standing at the border talking to Jake, I explained everything Alice had seen just the way she'd explained it to me. By the end of it; Jake looked as confused as Alice had when she explained it to me, maybe he wouldn't be able to help us after all.

"Well Bella, I might have an idea of what this might be but we need to do a test to see if I'm right."

Alice and Emmet looked at me like I should know what he's talking about. I shrugged my shoulders looking at Jake.

"Well I'm good at tests so what is it?"

He looked down at the ground.

"Oh come on I promise I won't fail"

Suddenly Jake grabbed me by the shoulders, taking his nail cutting me across the neck. The second he touched me Alice lunged at him but the damage was done. Emmet held Alice back from ripping Jake apart, though I'm not sure why the stupid mutt cut me and now I was feeling dizzy and hot and pain, searing pain.

"I'm sorry it has to be done this is the test, it's the only way I can be sure!"

Alice struggled in Emmet's grasp yelling at Jake.

"What the fuck kind of test is that! Look at what you did to her!"

I fell to my knees holding my stomach as I felt hot liquid drip down my neck and chest onto my stomach. I touched my neck and brought my hand in front of me; it was black, like ink. I groaned as another shot of pain made me put my head to the ground, while I held my stomach.

"Ahhh what did you do to me?"

Emmet piped up still trying to control a livid Alice.

"Dude really this isn't cool what did you do to her?"

Jake looked at me with wide eye's it was like he was in awe of me or something, in awe of what, the pain?

"DUDE!" Emmet bellowed; causing Jake to look away from me "What is the point of this!"

Jake looked at the three of us and muttered two words.

"Black Blood."

He stared at us looking like he didn't believe what he was seeing; well I sure as hell believe it this hurts like all hell. Who gives a shit about Black Blood?

Ahh it feels good to get a chapter out, I hope you guys enjoy this one; I know I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and get more chapters up. R&R Please


End file.
